Many Encounters In The West
by Amai-Kinoko
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru begin to share frequent rendezvous. Inuyasha begins to get suspicious accusing Kagome of all sorts. And with no demons to fight and Naraku's disappearance, all is too quite for our friendly futuristic female. Until she enters the western lands. Story is In character, and canon universe. Updated frequently. Rated T, for insinuations and mild language.
1. An Intrusive Encounter

Many Encounters In The West

AN: Updated 24/06/15

* * *

><p><span>An Intrusive Encounter<span>

It was a typically cold night for early winter, the sky showing that same sullen blue it had the night before. Kagome shuffled inside her out of place sleeping bag, hiding from the rest of her rag-tag group. She shivered silently as a swirl of icy air tickled the skin left on show from her modern sleepwear.

'I should have packed warmer things' she groaned before turning to face the group.

Unsurprisingly Inuyasha had caused Kagome to lose her temper yet again and now both where in what Miroku and Sango referred to as a "lovers tiff." Recently it had become a daily occurrence. That and to see both Inuyasha and Kagome on separate sides of the camp each and every the night.

Kagome watched the flames die down, Shippou had fallen asleep rather quickly that night, curled upon her only pillow. She hadn't the heart to move the little fellow,

'At least one of us can sleep' Kagome chuckled warmly. Her eyes turned to the last crackle of the fire, each dying flicker sent her into a deeper state of unconsciousness.

The night went too quickly, her eyes stung from the lack of a decent night's sleep and her hair matted from the bitter chill. It also appeared her stocks were beginning to dwindle.

'It's been three weeks since we had left Kaede's village. Three long weeks!' The modern teen pulled her hair in distress. The beauty the historic period bestowed around her was that of a fairy tale. With every trickling steam sparkling in the weaning winters sun, to the crisp wind that tormented her brittle locks. It was all so surreal. Kagome stilled the tears forming around her eyes, despite the beauty, she missed her family in the future so much. The midday sun had settled on the backs of the group. Each step taking her further away from the well. Kagome paused mid step, she had felt it again. An unyielding sensation, one that hitched her breath in her throat. Kagome turned towards her companions, who had also tensed from the pressure from an unwelcome spectator. Each nodded simultaneously, hands poised on weapons, it was time to move on and quickly.

The group had been restless ever since the half breed warned them of a demon's presence. One which has been following them ever since the bone eaters well. However the presence had remained hidden, what was its purpose? Why was it not attacking? With a gust of wind the presence was gone, and the rag tag group continued, hands still poised on their weapons.

By the third consecutive day Kagome had grown tired of the charade, to be honest the demons aura had become so comfortable to her, she no longer paid any attention to it. The irritated Inuyasha on the other hand was not so complacent.

"OI, Kagome" speak of the devil she rolled her eyes, instantly her annoyance began ticking like the time bomb. This all started when she had turned eighteen. Once again denied the trip home to the future, Inuyasha had become less patient if that was even possible. He had stopped calling her shard detector, that's always a bonus she chuckled.

"Kagome, you even listening to me?" that usually was strike one, of course she was listening, she always listened. "Ya know…"

'He we go' she signed.

"This demon is 'obviously' stalking us because of that stench you brought back with ya." That was deserving of a twitch, the first tick of her temper time bomb. "Why are you bothering with the stuff anyway, who you trying to attract?" he mocked. Strike two. "Probably more likely to get ya killed, from offending our superior senses" Inuyasha snickered. Strike three.

Emerald eyes shot a 'you're so dead' glare at the half demon. With a quick subduing word, Kagome stormed off into the forest, leaving her not surprised friends and Inuyasha in a Hanyou sized crater behind. In the distant a small smirk found its way onto an unlikely face.

'The half breed deserved that' he mused.

"Inuyasha" she breathed. Holding her head from the enormous headache now forming, it was solely frustration. Coming across the familiar mists she loved, the teen grabbed her towel she stomped off, glad to have found a spring nearby where she could relax, at least for but a moment.

The futuristic Miko had grown gracefully well, her usual tangled ebony tendrils were now longer and kept up and out of her way, with a few strands loose cut shorter shaping around her previously round face. A thin, white t-shirt loosely hung over her womanly frame, long legs once on show now hidden under loose cotton trousers. The Shikon no Tama was now blossoming into a delicious young women. Not listening to the fowl words being shouted to her she continued towards the spring

"If the demon wants me, he can have me" Kagome muttered knowing Inuyasha would have heard her quite clearly. Did she really just offer herself to the evasive predator?

A slight smirk left the lips of the now retreating demon. He had watched Kagome walk off, obviously infuriated and alone.

The teen couldn't even feel the demonic aura any more. However this didn't make her any less nervous. What made matters worse she could only touch the corner of her group's presence, she shook the thought away. This was no time to regret her actions, a soak was just what she needed. A small sigh of joy left her mouth, as she dipped her long fingers into the murky water. She undressed swiftly almost routinely, the trails they had walked recently were so narrow and so rocky, Kagome couldn't remember the last warm bath she had be allowed indulged in. Kagome shivered hugging her arms, those mountain streams were so cold, freezing in fact, but at least they were refreshing to drink, and so clean.

In the distance, the demonic onlooker watched as Kagome removed her garments eyes widened slightly when her strange undergarments where revealed. Cocking his head to the side, he turned away. Kagome smiled warmly, no amount of refreshing spring water would account for this, the warmth now hugging her legs as she stepped into the natural waters. The sound of a braking branch snapped to her attention. Her heart hitched, she wouldn't scream, she wouldn't give Inuyasha the satisfaction to play the hero. She stood still, eyes darting all over the place, she was thankful she was still wearing her laced briefs and a towel was covering her chest.

When another branch snapped, Kagome was almost tempted to call for Inuyasha. Turning her head to where the noise echoed throughout the area, she mentally kicked her stupid weak human body for not reacting. The slicing sound of a blade startled her out of her annoyance with her race, the soft ringing as the blade collided with the frozen ground, the sound she had herd time and time again, throughout her years with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. Kagome flung into normality. Her eyes meeting with golden orbs, eyes that were not Inuyasha's. But those gorgeous molten orbs of none other Inuyasha's brother, Lord Sesshoumaru.

Stepping towards Kagome his auspicious eyes glancing up and then down to the strange white garment covering her modesty, her cheeks flushed a brilliant Scarlett as she dunked herself back into the water. She frowned; her bangs covered her eyes, and only partially covering her rosy glow, glancing down at the cloudy water and then back up to the golden eyed saviour. That aura she had felt could not have been what was left of the lower demon, now nothing but dust upon Lord Sesshoumaru's feet.

'So that means' she shot a confused look towards her saviour.

"Why have you been following us, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She spoke calmly and clearly, trying not to show him any disrespect, she was at that particular moment rather undressed and probably offended him, not that it was particularly difficult for her to offend the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru. Kagome back tracked,

'Wait a minute, does that mean he has been spying on us, had he watched me…' her face reddened again, laced with annoyance.

Realizing her sudden uncomfortable aura, he glanced towards the demon he had just recently slain. Why had he slain this low demon for her, these were his lands after all, even when they travelled so close to the northern borders the group never once left his lands, therefore he concluded it was his right as Lord of the West, to observe the group. But slaying a demon, for the Miko, even to him it was uncharacteristic.

"This Sesshoumaru is intrigued" his long silver hair trickled in the wind as his eyes met with her crisp oceanic orbs. 'Oh I see, he finds us intriguing, like some lab experiment.' her sea soaked gaze shot up in offence. His expression was flat, as to be expected she scoffed.

"Intrigued?" She grumbled, repeating the demon lord. His lips curled upwards as he began to approach the women once again, those sun set eyes displaying amusement.

"How did you know it was I who has been following your group, Miko?" Kagome blinked she hadn't expected Sesshoumaru the lord of ice to strike up a conversation. Kagome thought about not answering, it had only been an educated guess at most. But as the Demon Lord was waiting for an answer, so she answered honestly.

"I don't really know, I just guessed" she mumbled. Knowing this would not satisfy him, she improvised "I just know only a strong demon can mask his aura, and the only two I know are you and Naraku, and well, Naraku is boastful not one to stick to the shadows" she added, thrilled with her sudden wisdom.

"Hn" he replied opening his mouth ever so slightly, Kagome waited patiently for him to speak. However in one swift motion he jumped from view. Before she could protest at his sudden abrupt departure, a loud yell sprung around the silence.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, sword out swinging around carelessly "where is he, where is that bastard" Inuyasha held his sword tightly as he sniffed the air profusely. Despite only catching a whiff of Sesshoumaru's scent earlier, he wasn't sure however exactly were his half-brother was, but nevertheless if Sesshoumaru was involved it spelt trouble to him.

His bangs covering his eyes, there was no sign of the ice prince. Growling in defeat, he could not sense anymore him either, anger radiated off the half demon, and off Kagome.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled showing that same brilliant red that appeared across her cheeks as it did when Sesshoumaru had previously eyed her over.

Kagome was finally allowed to get dressed in peace, alone! She had heard Inuyasha muttering slanderous words as she wandered back into the make shift camp. Inuyasha giving her a somewhat half-hearted glare as she passed. Kagome was quick to fix an equally fierce gaze with him, before she continued walking off back towards her pack.

"Baka" she whispered as she ushered Shippou into her arms. Before tiredness kicked in and her eyelids dropped. Shippou settled down close to her, sizing up the Hanyou before he too let his eyes shut.

Sesshoumaru had engulfed her thoughts that night, and by morning Kagome was already irritated. Exactly what had he wanted? Huffing she sat up, the birds chirped happily as if greeting the group to another brisk morning. Kagome sighed, she may as well get up then. Reaching for her pink cardigan the oceanic eyed women continued to question her self. 'Why on earth would he follow us?

As the morning progressed she went over the same question, again and again. The stoic lord was quite the enigma.

"Kagome" a muffled voice pressed, she was still preoccupied 'why would Lord Sesshoumaru, the killing perfection' she mocked 'why would he of all people save me?'

"Kagome" the same voice from before pressed.

'I wonder if he will continue his interrogation' she giggled.

"OI WENCH!" Inuyasha yelled, belittling Sango's feeble attempts to wiggle the teen from her thoughts.

"WHAT" she screamed, the camp went silent... had she just overpowered Inuyasha's own growl?

Off in the distance, a small chuckle left the stoic lords face; he was indeed amused with the little Miko's fiery spirit. In fact she had just over shouted his idiotic half-brother. How extraordinary that the Lord himself had found it amusing. He quickly regained his usual stoic look. She may be intriguing, but he would never permit himself to chuckle at a lowly human again.

The group had set off once again in search of Naraku. Hours passed and Kagome decided that it was lunch time, her stomach started to growl painfully so. The small group stopped, each one sitting in their usual arranged positions, Miroku by his one and only love, Sango. Inuyasha usually irritated by how weak humans were when it came to travelling, perched himself upon a tree completely indifferent to the trio of humans, leaving one eye open on Kagome as she dropped her bag.

"Kagome?" The demon child piped. Thick black hair swayed as she turned to face her adopted son who was now eyeing her bag eagerly. Smiling Kagome shook her head and dived into the bag to retrieve what the little child wanted, Shippou squealed with glee as the brightly coloured box of what his mother had called juice was handed to him. The monk and demon thanked the Miko as she passed them each a canteen of water, as did Sango's companion the small parched cat demon as Sango had spilled some of her own water into a small cup.

Everyone being catered for Kagome decided to take the opportunity to freshen up, or to clear her head from all the nonsense from the previous night. Spotting a river to the east Kagome concluded it could be a good move. She smiled thinking of the cool water she desperately needed. It was true the northern part of the west district was somewhat overwhelming, the terrain rocky and even though it was winter, the walk was extremely challenging. She was just dying to have a cold splash of water. Kagome skipped off towards the water, catching her ebony hair to loosen it from its tangled mess of a bun. The slight breeze felt great in her free tresses, tickling her pale skin as she dipped the wash rag she had hidden in her pocket into the cool stream, her eyes taking in what was being reflected. She took time looking at her older face, the slight curve of her jaw and the once naive eyes of her youth now full of wisdom. She was different; for once she was not ashamed to admit she felt beautiful. Picking up the now dripping wash cloth, she less than gracefully threw it upon her burning complexion.

"So good" she exhaled in contentment, padding her face gently.

The sound of grass being trampled lightly caught her attention, she knew it wasn't Inuyasha. He was far too brash to step softly. Glancing over her slim shoulder, she analysed the stern Youkai lord eagerly. Sesshoumaru paused.

'Brave are we today Miko' he mused.

"You can stop there please, Lord Sesshoumaru" she stated, putting more emphasis on Lord. Kagome tugged at her clothes,

'Great, I look a mess' she complained sliding the straps of her top back over her shoulders, she had only adjusted them to cool her heated body. Brought on from hours of non stop walking, thanks to Inuyasha. Kagome was oblivious to the fact she had just redressed herself in front of a lord so calmly.

Now perfectly adjusted, Kagome turned quickly to great the ice lord formally. However fate had other ideas, her grip in the ground suddenly wavered and her clumsy nature kicked in.

'Don't fall, don't fall!' she pleaded. Yet as soon as the last plead left her thoughts the clumsy teen fell. Her hands stretched upwards instead of down. There being no way to push her away from the ground. Sesshoumaru rose a single brow

'Could this human really be that stupid, if she knew she was falling she should have pushed her hands towards the inevitable fall?' He scoffed, still the lord outstretched his hand towards her falling person. He had questions and a limited time to have them answered. Using his demonic power with great ease, he lifted her back up onto her feet, before she collided with the grass.

Of course he was expecting her face to be riddled with an emotion; her shock was to be expected, as was his own.

"You just touched me" she blurted out monotonously. Her unsure eyes poured into his softer ones.

"I am aware" was all he replied. She mentally smacked herself 'state the obvious' she silently cursed. He was still holding her, Kagome's eyes darted to the demon lord's hands, and his own eyes followed her gaze. She was extremely close to the stoic prince. She inhaled softly his scent filling her inferior senses.

"Fresh" she whispered... Sesshoumaru immediately stepped away, and with one swift motion flew away from the intrusive Miko.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading x<p> 


	2. A Foreign Encounter

A Foreign Encounter

A/N: Chapter two, revised 25/06/2015. Happy Reading :)

* * *

><p>In the blackest of night skies, folding white and gold scales reflected the fire light like a firework display. Each twist and fold from the serpent like creatures scales, sent bursts of light towards the village below. Kagome watched the creature with awe unsure of what to make of it, it was an incredible sight despite spending over three years in the Feudal era. A brisk wind rattled through causing Kagome to start tugging at the sleeves of the new Kimono she had bought in time for the village festival. Kagome sighed holding her arms 'winter was coming around quick this year' shaking her thoughts away the blue eyed girl turned to each of her group members, each had finally agreed to give in to Shippou endless poking at going to a human festival, though Kagome was all too happy to encourage.<p>

Making sure his fox legs and tail were well hidden, she couldn't keep the excited child from fidgeting excitedly.

"All done" she smiled down at Shippou who was already running off towards Sango who had also acquired a new kimono that Kagome had bought for her. The older of the females smiled warmly as she touched the maroon fabric. Miroku had also noticed the new garment and was enjoying it all too well. Both girls picked up on Miroku's perverted grin and both shot him a deadly glare.

Inuyasha shook his head as the monk began rubbing the back of his head from the blow of Sango's weapon 'when will he learn?'

The half breeds stare flicked towards 'her' the girl who had released him from the tree all those years ago, how she had changed so much from the bubbly teenager. Even though in human years he was the elder, to his demon life he was still only a pup and she was gracefully maturing. No longer resembling his dead lover, Kagome had surpassed Kikyo in beauty. She now held a different kind of beauty to the graceful Miko he had known. Kagome had a humble, warm kind of beauty. One that any demon would try to capture despite her independent attitude and fiery tongue. Tearing his molten orbs away from his pack, he quickly darted towards the forest, Kagome noticed but shrugged it off. It was crowded after all, she sighed but she was adamant there was probably more to his sudden retreat.

The night progressed with show after show. Shippou had begged to try everything the numerous stalls had to offer. Kagome happily obliged, what a soft role model she was. Chuckling she handed more sweets and trinkets to the small bundle clinging to the hem of her dress.

As the crowds started to die off, Kagome looked towards Sango and Miroku who nodded agreeing it was definitely time to retreat. They picked up the half asleep fox cub and took up the path to where the half demon had hidden himself away many hours before.

The walk up the path to where Inuyasha sat in a tree. Inuyasha noticed the disappointed look on the Miko's face. Shrugging it off as not being able to see her family, with the fact they had not been back to Edo for well over a month. However Kagome was thinking of another golden eyed demon. She had not seen him since her falling incident. She hadn't even felt the predatory aura that she still wasn't a hundred percent sure was Sesshoumaru. Biting her lip in worry, she couldn't not think could she have angered the ice lord in any way.

Rolling her eyes at her silliness, she followed the group to a small clearing to camp for the night. Having the scariest demon around did have its benefits, they were now hardly attacked.

'I bet that was his doing' she narrowed her eyes, 'or maybe he liked Inuyasha more than he let off.' She laughed off the notion, picking up the pace stopping beside Sango.

As she helped start a fire, Kagome stole a glance towards her dog eared teenage crush. His molten eyes similar to Sesshoumaru's, but different all at the same time. The stoic lords were more mysterious however she conclude. A spontaneous shiver flew down her entire being, she missed those eyes that analysed her.

'What am I thinking? Did I really just admit I miss Sesshoumaru?' Kagome made an indescribable sound, Inuyasha turned to look at her questionably.

"What's up with you?" he asked. But Kagome was oblivious, her eyes flicking left to right in deep thought.

'The way he'd be lurking one step behind us? I really am pitiful. Quick to fall into an unrequited attraction, those eyes, his scent untamed and powerful…' Kagome rose quickly, horror spread across her face.

"Kagome" Miroku chimed, as all eyes now settled on the strange woman from the future.

'No! NO. no.' she shook her head vigorously, feeling chocked by the heat rising to her face, 'those train of thoughts will absolutely, positively 'NOT' happen!'

She was ashamed, unable to hide the heat rising and forgetting her friends, the embarrassed Shikon no tama ran, her feet wobbled over every branch. The oblivious Miko was blindly running. Longing for the nearest refreshing slither of water which she could find.

"Must have been something she ate?" Miroku spoke calmly, placing his hands into his sleeves, not wanting to worry Inuyasha or his beloved Sango.

"URGH!" she screamed in frustration, burrowing her face into the lake that her nimble legs had directed her too. She gasped for the needed air she had restricted herself too, spluttering in a very un-lady like manner. In the distance two demons watched in shock, by the human on the opposite side of the lake, who had just face planted the lake. Kagome shot a glance to where they were stood, stunned by the insane woman who seemingly was trying to drown herself.

Kagome blinked slowly, her mind becoming fuzzy. She could make out white and gold colours in the distance. Her breath hitched, she pleaded with her mind

'Please just let me blank out right now' she pleaded to the divine gods above.

The two demons looked at each other. With a thunderous crack, the golden demon spiralled towards Kagome, flickers of gold and white reflecting in the water below.

Stunned already by her unique action, the demon returned to its humanoid state, bending down beside her, he was instantly captivated by her natural beauty, sliding his delicate claws into her wet ebony locks.

"Mei-nü" his voice was soft and silky, as he called the beautiful woman to consciousness.

'If I'm dreaming let me dream' she mused half conscious. The second demon approach, cautiously.

"Nín hǎo ma?" he greeted as soft as before, Kagome now registered his was foreign, he watched her twitch from the cool breeze.

"Humans indeed are fragile creatures," he spoke this time in Japanese, addressing the other demon stood behind him. He shifting her head to a more comfortable position. The other demon noticed the way his companion watched the Miko closely, somewhat displeased with the way he was being so affectionate.

"Leave the Priestess be, she does not travel alone" his sunset orbs focused on the young Miko. She winced at the sound of the familiar male's voice.

'Wait, I know this voice;' her head began to spin as she passed through another stage of consciousness 'I definitely know that stone like voice?' Kagome furrowed her brow, and then it hit her, she did indeed know that voice.

"Sesshoumaru?" her voice was but a whisper, but for the great dog Lord he had heard her, and the lack of title.

"Mei-nü is awake" the foreign demon spoke, very much like her Monk friend, his tone happy but mature. Kagome shook her cloudy mind,

'Sesshoumaru was here.' She had thought about the stoic lord earlier, about his absence since that incident, 'he was actually here' she smiled to herself. 'Wait, he is here' Kagome snapped out of her thoughts.

Blue orbs revealed themselves under her fluttering eyelids, she was not prepared for what was sat but inches away from her. Crystal blue eyes burrowed deep into her stunned expression. Eyes complimented by chestnut hair, which was long but not nearly as long as Sesshoumaru's, Kagome stared at the stoic lord.

'A ponytail?' she blinked, when his golden glare fixed upon her she moved her attention back on the unknown demon. He was quite incredible, his skin was somewhat glistening like liquid gold and she noted that he was wearing traditional Chinese dress, with elaborate green and gold designs. He was just as handsome as Sesshoumaru.

"This is Bo Lei, a white Dragon Youkai from the continent" Sesshoumaru stated Kagome thought back to the Dragon she saw earlier, her thoughts went black, Kagome had fainted.

'What a troublesome girl' he said to himself. 'Humans are so weak' gently the ice prince scooped the frail human, cradling her into his chest.

"Lord Bo Lei, Ah-Un will escort you back to the palace. Urgent matters have come to my attention, make yourself comfortable I shall return presently" the dragon bowed ever so slightly in respect.

"I understand Lord Sesshoumaru," looking upon Kagome he continued "I hope to see this fine human woman again" Sesshoumaru noted the amused glint in the other lords eyes, turning to leave; he gave his equal a short nod, before stepping away with the Miko in arm.

He had to show compassion, just this once, the Chinese lord had obviously taken a liking to the Miko. Though why, Sesshoumaru had no idea

'What was she to him exactly?' She had captured his thoughts. She had daringly gotten close enough to inhale the ice prince's personal scent. The crisp untamed aura of a Youkai lord, fresh as she called it. Feeling the fragile women shiver in his arm he subconsciously tightened his grip, 'how annoying' he breathed, gritting his teeth at his sudden kind-heartedness, 'This will not do, this will not do at all.'

The damp locks of the Miko had seeped into the noble lord's expensive silk robe. His usual armour missing as was his red and white ensemble. His golden orbs transfixed on nothing but the path ahead, this was not affection this was purely business, a game of tactics with Chinese dragon lord. Sesshoumaru stepping swiftly with every step planned instinctively. Silent as his name suggested.

Inuyasha was pacing, a small dent created by his frantic motion, every crack of sound made from the dense forest sent another shot of hope to the worrying five individuals. Where had she gone? The fox cub nestled into Sango, his eyes tearing with dread. Sango hushed the small boy, but really she too was apprehensive. A sturdy hand patted the older woman's shoulder

"Fear not Sango, I'm sure Kagome will return shortly" desperately trying to remain calm for the sake of the blubbering child and his beloved. Looking to the other male who was not so calm, Miroku nodded in agreement to what was just said, she would indeed return, however Inuyasha was not so accepting.

"I'm going to find Kagome and drag her ass back; I can't stand this depressing atmosphere!" It was just then Sesshoumaru appeared into the view of his half-brother; Inuyasha paused eying up the stoic lord. While the other three jumped into fighting action as the aura hit their senses. All except the blue clad monk who had decided to merely stand in a cautious manner. Sesshoumaru noticed

'A wise decision human.' He mused. The group noticed his state of undress, no amour, and a different haori. His hair pulled back, he looked very much like Inu no Taishō. Kagome's cradled form was the last thing the poised group were expecting nestled in the lord's arms.

"Kagome!" both Shippou and Sango cried, yet they remained rooted to their spots. Inuyasha was not so refined.

"You bastard! What have you done to Kagome" the roar echoed through the small campsite. Sesshoumaru placed said female inches away from the fire. Then just as quickly he had arrived, he left. Why should he explain? He is more than sure the Miko will tell her beloved friends exactly what had happened.

Shippou bolted to her side, inspecting his mother for any signs of an attack, but thankfully he found nothing. Questions began to form on why the usually uncaring, Sesshoumaru had brought the unharmed priestess back to them.

The night was chilly which caused Miroku and Sango to wrap up together. Moving closer to the fire, and keeping a watchful eye on the long haired woman curled up under Inuyasha's outer garment. Her constant shivering had not gone unnoticed.

'Please be okay' Shippou prayed,

Inuyasha knew she was perfectly healthy, he had smelt no poison, no demonic or human curses. In fact all he could smell, was 'him', Inuyasha narrowed his golden pools in thought.

'What is his game?' Grunting Inuyasha sprung onto a nearby branch, he will ask when she woke. He growled quietly 'oh she will answer why Sesshoumaru was cradling her.'

Kagome's hair tickle her nose causing her eyes to flutter open in annoyance.

'What on earth happened last night?' she moaned rolling over to stretch her back. She had absolutely not slept well at all. Inuyasha stared into her hazy orbs, he seemed bothered.

"Can I help you?" she chirped, becoming slightly irritated. Inuyasha grunted in response, turning away from her

'His smell is all over her, its making me sick!' he darted from the branch he had rested upon throughout the night, to the ground.

'What is his problem?' Already annoyed Kagome habitually flung what she thought was her sleeping bag off her, before she had a chance to notice the fire rat, she stormed off towards the lake. A sudden realization hit the teen as she reached the lakeside. She had been here late last night with Sesshoumaru. A small crimson blush surfaced, then quickly she supressed it back inside. 'I said no! To those kinds of thoughts brain' she sighed setting herself down to look into the pool. Her head was still killing her, lifting some hair out the way, she noticed she was still wearing the Kimono for the festival. Kagome gathered some water in her elegant hands, splashing the icy water onto her pounding head.

"Do you enjoy glacial waters that much Miko?" Kagome jumped, hands clasped close to her chest turning to ogle the ice prince.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" she rasped, it was indeed colder than usual but still, 'why is he here?' Acknowledging the lord would not continue the conversation Kagome continued, nervously.

"Do you intend to frighten me to death, this is the second time you have snuck up on me" she attempted a small chuckle, his serious face sucking out all the humour she had displayed.

"If you were not so absent minded," he strived, quite menacingly. "You would have noticed both my being here." Kagome pouted.

'I guess I should have expected that the almighty Lord Sesshoumaru would not take a joke.' Again not deeming an outward sentence she began again,

"Do you want something, Lord Sesshoumaru" The stoic lord snapped his gaze from nowhere in particular to right upon her.

'To think this Sesshoumaru would want anything from a feeble human' he snarled.

"Nothing you could possibly offer, is worthy of this Sesshoumaru" he responded flatly, earning a furious spike in the priestesses aura, which he noted with slight amusement.

"Well then, why don't you kindly excuse yourself from my presence?" She grated through her fangless mouth. In a huff Kagome turned back to the lake, collecting her things she began stomping away from the unbelievably pompous lord.

'How dare she address me so indirectly, in my own lands' the anger seeped off him much more than when his idiotic brother shouted at him in battle. A clawed hand went for the throat of the unsuspecting Miko. 'She will pay for her insolence.' As flesh touched flesh a brief feeling of triumph painted the usual unreadable demon lords façade. He certainly wasn't expecting what followed. The woman had tried to turn away but tripped, in the scuffle the demon lord's usual ballasted approach faltered. He had no time to react to the abomination that was happening. Sesshoumaru cursed how had he let his composure go, how could he have been so angry at a pathetic human.

Her shocked eyes unsettled his usual blank expression. The demon lord was now caging her between freedom and the floor, his hair pooling around her and onto her outstretched palms. This scene didn't last long, as he regained his up write position in lighting speed. Kagome remained frozen on the ground, her eyes still blankly staring upwards to the bright sky, her chest elevating rapidly.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. 'Please go, just leave please.' she begged. She couldn't look at him, she couldn't even move at that moment. A small zipping sound echoed on the shores, as he vanished from sight.

Closing her eyes, she replayed the events in her mind. A soft set of steps could be heard in the distance, sitting up she was thankful to see her friend Sango, running to her aid. Kagome asked Sango to not say anything, and like a loyal friend she consented, reluctantly.

Inuyasha had spent days complaining, about the demon lords scent on Kagome, again. As anticipated her disappearance did not go down well. With the young female lying about her whereabouts obviously. Kagome Claimed she'd had a clumsy moment and the demon lord had simply pushed her away to stop her from falling upon him, however she had fallen unconscious on impact with the floor, and obviously the demon lord took matters into his own hands on where her safety was concerned. Inuyasha didn't believe her.

He was irritated, extremely irritated,

'My half-brother! Of all people why did it have to be him?' He cursed slashing through more vegetation that blocked his path. To go near the teenage female at present was exceedingly difficult, deep down he had been fighting his human feelings and the demon instincts.

'She was clumsy, but still' Inuyasha shook his head clearing the cobwebs so to speak. 'Damn it' clenching his clawed hand he pummelled it into a nearby tree, fangs bearing in frustration. The dog eared boy was so very fond of the Miko; her looks were so very much like his past lover, but yet so different. Inuyasha shot up into the sky, much like a cricket hopping from one grass to the next, he was so very, very angry.

Some miles behind the three humans and the two demons raced to catch up to their half demon friend. Occasionally Shippou would whine about the pace, but after loudly voicing his complaints once before, Inuyasha had only beaten the little fox cub and continued the same pace if not slightly faster.

Kagome was starting to tick again. 'How could he? That ungrateful, spiteful, cowardly …' Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, her eyebrow twitching in irritation. Miroku had noticed the sudden change in Kagome.

"Kago…" Miroku was cut off by the heated Miko.

"SIT BOY" she shouted, her voice echoed through the forest they had been trudging through. Birds flew upwards in great numbers revealing to the others where Inuyasha had tumbled into the ground. The ground began to rumble with the incoming Hanyou.

"WHAT THE HELL" Inuyasha was nose to nose with Kagome, his grey locks flowing as his aura spiked, Kagome's hair also flew as her anger matched his. The strong whiff of the uninterested demon lord invaded Inuyasha's nostrils, making the male teen take a few steps back. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who had looked away as soon as her eyes had briefly met his.

As calmly as she could she popped her enormous yellow bag down off her shoulders,

'Should I be hurt by the way he just looked away from me?' her eyes quivered in the sad thought. 'There's no way I'm backing down from this,' as she had already lost her temper and was in need of some rest and a quick bite to eat, she matched Inuyasha's tone.

"YOU'RE WALKING TO FAST!" she breathed out her frustration. Shocked by the way she had spoken to him he retaliated quickly.

"WELL IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T WALK SO SLOWELY" he began, but was interrupted by the cold, yet plump lips of the Shikon Miko.

"We do NOT HAVE YOUR DEMON ABILITIES INUYASHA" she shouting again, face red. Inuyasha let a sudden hurt expression slip. "Your so selfish sometimes Inuyasha" she shook her head, female human emotions were hard to follow. Even though he was cross he had watched the way her lips had curved around each word spoken in the quarrel.

The dog eared boy had come to realize he loved the way that even when she shouted, her mouth would still effortlessly look beautiful. He had stopped listening to her some while ago, but had managed to catch a few notes on how he was becoming selfish.

"I wish sometimes, I was back in school with a boring life." The Miko started walking in the opposite direction, needing to just walk.

"ARE YOU STUPID? Don't walk away, you could be attacked!" Inuyasha walked towards the departing Miko. 'Does she really want to leave me?' scratching the back of his head, he knew he had to say something, 'anything to make her stay'

"Ahem" Miroku interjected, but was ignored.

"Then ride Kirara, or Shippou!" Inuyasha was getting to his tether. He was extremely pleased with his sudden struck of wisdom, grinning widely. Now he would get an apology off the proud Miko, more so if he can find a hot spring. For the past four days that is all he had been searching for, least she could wash that fowl stench off her. The half demon frowned at the sudden thought.

However Kagome had taken the remark a little differently than Inuyasha had expected.

"Are you serious? What happens when we walk into yet another battle? Kirara and Shippou will be too tired." Her tone suddenly became sarcastic, "What would we do then? Please enlighten me the great Inuyasha?" Hands resting on her hips as she cocked her opposition a sceptical glare.

"Guys?" Shippou chirped quietly. Neither of the two backed down from their shouting match.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes; he was fifty years older than her in human years, give or take. So the reckless Hanyou didn't like being spoken down to; in fact you could say it was one of his weaknesses.

His eyes began to flicker red. "IF I HAD IT MY WAY, YOU GUYS WOULDN'T EVEN BE AROUND TO SLOW ME DOWN!" Sango grabbed Shippou retreating to a safe distance. Unknowingly to Kagome and Inuyasha who hadn't noticed the other demon approach, Miroku had and signalled Sango to step back. However it wasn't long before both the futuristic Miko and Hanyou had noticed the new comer. The argument stopped abruptly. Inuyasha gripped his sword all red seeping away revealing his calmer gaze.

"Wait Inuyasha" Kagome said, looking up into the sky quizzically. The half demon moved his hand away from the hilt of his prized possession cautiously. In the road ahead, two figures could only just be made out, one being considerably tiny. "It's Ah-un and that green imp" she expressed, slightly in disbelief. Inuyasha flicked his head around guardedly, but he couldn't feel any other demons around them.

'Good he isn't with them' Inuyasha turned his head away from the oncoming travellers and continued upwards onto a low hanging branch. Kagome was slightly irritated but said nothing of it. Jaken the green imp demon started fumbling in one of the packs on the two headed dragons back, pulling out a small roll of parchment. He reluctantly presented it to the Miko. Kagome softly reached out towards the small cylindrical object.

"Is this for me?" she questioned the displeased hobbit demon. He shot her a somewhat not amused look.

"Of course it is for you, silly human" Kagome grasped her fist tightly.

'Irritating little…' Kagome bowed and accepted the parchment. Her attention went onto the dragon demon; both heads seemed to be eying her over. 'That's kind of creepy' she thought, sighing she looked down at the parchment now in her hands. It wasn't stamped, and just a simple piece of ribbon held the thing from unravelling. She chuckled darkly 'this is a death threat for sure' Jaken watched the Miko placing the parchment into the strange yellow bag, the kappa demon recalled how his lord had told him not to read what was enclosed, so he decided it was most probably an eviction notice from his lands or something equally simple, strange it was to be delivered to the Miko and not the idiot half breed. Jaken scratched his chin like a perplexed detective.

In the distance the demon lord watched the imp deliver the scroll, noting down the annoying kappa's actions towards the naïve human. Nevertheless, the imp had done what was asked and so Sesshoumaru left as silent as he had arrived. Kagome watched the other two demons fly off into the distance.

'How very odd,' Kagome shook away the strange event, turning back to her group she smiled.

"It's from Rin-Chan" she lied, again. Sango and Miroku nodded unnaturally, they still had every ounce of faith in their beloved friend, she would confide in them if she needed too. Kagome looked up innocently towards Inuyasha, "If it is alright with you, can we stop soon" her voice was soft but stern. Inuyasha knew this to be 'what I mean is, I will say sit you again if we do not stop soon.'

The Hanyou gave a silent nod, ushering her to ride upon his back. Kagome was stunned by his sudden change in heart. The feeling of wind flowing through her long tendrils was implausibly electrifying, she was glad she was wearing warmer clothes now as the breeze was still a bit nippy. Kagome looked back to her friends, riding behind them. Inuyasha scanned the endless forest below,

'Come on, there has to be a spring somewhere' he was becoming impatient. A couple of hours later the group had stopped, setting up the camp so they could rest the night. The enthusiastic teen had demanded they stop the night when she had spotted the spring, not that Inuyasha minded, it was what he had been searching for after all. After everyone had eaten, the two females and Shippou walked towards the spring.

Kagome had collected the bathing accessories and some fresh water, she had planned to stay for a short while at least, only because she wanted to catch up with her friend Sango and avoid another dispute with Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for your wonderful reviews,


	3. A Discomfited Encounter

A Discomfited Encounter

A/N: Revised 28/06/2015, thank you for reading J

* * *

><p>Kagome's moved the soapy sponge over her pearly knees, hair pooling in the murky water as she gently guided the manmade object over her long toned legs.<p>

'There's nothing more comforting than a soft sponge scrubbing away grime of the day' she sighed in contentment. Sango had already left the springs, the two had chattered away about recent adventures, mainly gossiping about the two men who travelled with them. But Sango knew something was troubling Kagome.

"It's nothing really Sango" the younger smiled, Sango knew when to press Kagome not being satisfied with the response.

"Kagome please, I know you. I thought you would let me in by now" The Miko looked at her older companion,

'Not with the eyes Sango' Kagome looked doe eyed to the slayer.

"If I tell you, you have to swear not to repeat this, ever." Kagome glared at Sango, who nodded eagerly, agreeing to withholding information.

"I think I may have out grown Inuyasha" Kagome stated, expecting a shock-horror expression from her friend. Kagome mimicked a goldfish expression, from the slayers lack of response.

'Need I elaborate any further?' she questioned inwardly. Thankfully there was no need; Sango chuckled softly. Understanding exactly what Kagome meant patting her friend softly.

"The monk and I had our suspicions" she spoke friendly. "I suspected more so than the letch, but why did you keep such a thing from us?" Kagome moved her head downwards listening carefully with unease as her friend continued. "Kagome it's not a sin to mature out of teenage fancies." She hung her head in shame; she had kept something petty from her friends for many, many months. The Teen twiddled her dripping tendrils around her longer fingers, Sango didn't chaste the girl, she knew Kagome deserved something more than what Inuyasha was giving her.

"Thank you Sango, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" Sango looked at the younger girl, admiring the small smile that had replaced the usual worried wrinkle. Sango smiled once more, twisting her hair free from excess water.

"I feel there is more you're not telling, but I will wait until you have it all sorted before prying, however, Kagome I am always here for you to talk to, please don't dwell on your own" Sango rose to her feet like the proud warrior she was, wrapping one of the towels Kagome had given her quickly hiding the naked flesh away from prying eyes, if there were any before hopping out to dress. Leaving the younger teen to contemplate her sisterly words of wisdom, Sango slipped back to the group. Now Kagome was alone she could reflect over all that happened over the week. Without interruptions or arrogant remarks from either brothers. She gritted her teeth at the thought of the silver haired males.

'How can two brothers be so different, but still be extremely annoying?' Laughing darkly the Miko slid herself down further into the water. Frustrated as she was, it was pleasant thoughts of a demon prince that covered her cheeks in a gentle blush.

The Miko eyed the well-loved yellow backpack, or more specifically the small side compartment where she had hidden the parchment. Looking around sensitively assuring no one was around she gracefully got up grabbing her own towel and slipped her fingers around the little yellow button sealing the small pocket shut. Once opened Kagome retrieved the small roll of luxury paper. She knew it was already from the cold hearted prince, she had never come across such silky feeling paper before. Felt almost milky to the touch.

'Now is not the time to be amazed by stationary' Kagome settled down to assess the paper more comfortably. Her fingers crept towards the small red ribbon. 'Why am I so nervous' she shook her head gently. Small water droplets running from her hair settled down on the fluffy towel. Taking a deep breath Kagome pulled the ribbon and unravelled the parchment swiftly.

**You have been summoned.** Kagome read rather begrudgingly.

**To the priestess, Kagome Higurashi. Your presence is required at the western palace immediately.**

'Hold the phone, how does the ice prince know my full name?' the next few moments Kagome thought back to all previous encounters finger upon lip. Not once could she recall her full name slipping out into conversation. Kagome scratched her head in irritation, but there was more to be read.

**No others are permitted. On arrival, hand the parchment to the gateman.**

'No other permitted, what is this?' Kagome stuffed the parchment back into her pack with force, 'this is stupid, and how does he expect me to get there if I don't have someone to accompany me?' The priestess rose to her feet chuckling harshly 'Somethings telling me this is not going to be a good idea.' The light of the fire from her camp greeted her warmly. Her happy mask back on her face.

The winter breeze teased the snowy locks of the stoic lord, who poetically sat watching his subjects from his large balcony idly as they rushed around after his ward,

'Rin is becoming troublesome' he noted humoured by the small child teasing Jaken.

When the imp had returned without the priestess, he had become extremely impatient that the Miko had dismissed the invitation. The foreign onlooker had been walking the halls and had popped his familiar head around the door of Sesshoumaru's study. The lord couldn't remember especially how long he had spent cooped up doing his lordly duties. But the Chinese dragon grinned at the sight, something telling him the Inu lord hated paperwork.

"Am I interrupting lord Sesshoumaru?" the soft foreign voice of Lord Bo Lei soothed in the ears of the western lord, as he tried to mimic the other demons challenging native tongue.

"Lord Bo Lei if it's easier I will continue in Chinese" the other demon nodded almost childlike in appreciation, but reminded Sesshoumaru to waver the Lord title. "Forgive this Lord Sesshoumaru, I forgot myself" Sesshoumaru had mastered the other language quickly, but mentally kicked himself for his testily attitude seen by the Chinese Dragon.

Jaken had regained composure from playtime with Rin.

"Ahh! My lords, the fault is all mine please don't think poorly of my Lord Sesshoumaru" the sudden outburst threw Bo Lei off guard. Only understand bits of what the ugly creature had said "I have failed you lord Sesshoumaru, forgive me" Flicking his clawed fingers in dismissal at Jaken, Sesshoumaru reflected to why he let that aggravating demon serve him. Golden orbs lay upon Bo Lei, who had begun to 'snoop' in his private study. His fresh blue eyes gorged at the strange items that Sesshoumaru had accumulated over the years, from instruments to elaborate writing utensils.

"Is everything satisfactory?" Sesshoumaru spoke startling the green haired dragon who had put back the familiar writing tool, much like his own brushes back home.

"Everything is exceptional, as expected from the great Lord of the West" he teased innocently, receiving a raised eyebrow from the white haired demon. Sesshoumaru's golden gaze fell back to his mahogany desk, the small mound of parchments that he had begun to demolish before Jaken interrupted.

"Please excuse me for a little while longer Bo Lei, there is more work that I must attend to" Sesshoumaru escorted Bo Lei out the study, leaving the white dragon in the capable hands of his staff, the expressionless lord confined himself back into his mundane duties.

"My lord" a soft voice from one of many hired to work in the house steered the preoccupied Sesshoumaru back to reality.

'Hn, it is already this late' Sesshoumaru raised a gentle palm stopping the offender from coming any closer, also noting the small mound of parchments he still had to attend to. They would have to wait a little longer, Bo Lei was leaving for China in the morning and his ward had sprung a small party idea for the Dragon, which she had attached the very much hated pleading glare so he had to reluctantly agree. Not forgetting the fact she had also beseeched the idea that they should dress in the foreign lord's traditional clothing. Tonight was going to be very long indeed, resting his clawed hand on his forehead as he mentally groaned.

First he would need to retrieve the Miko that the Kappa had failed to do. This only added to his already long 'to do list'. Grabbing his swords the western lord not bothering to use the door flew down from the balcony that he had momentarily rested upon, towards where his dragon like demon Ah-Un was settled.

He was never keen on riding the two headed demon, he had other means to fly but he wasn't overly keen on the 'other option.' The chances of the Miko being accustomed to his personal mode of transport were highly unlikely, therefor he decided she would probably be frightened and would find the lowly human clinging to himself. And so Ah-Un was the wiser decision hopefully her group wasn't too far into his western region.

Kagome had finished dressing, happy with the soft cotton sleeping trousers she had had to mend roughly,

'Must press Inuyasha to take me back to the well soon, these clothes won't last much longer' she noted to herself. Once everything was packed up neatly, Kagome slung the backpack over her shoulders, taking as much time as she possibly could. Inuyasha and she still had an argument to settle which was bothersome. The walk back to camp wasn't long her hair began to flap in the harsh wind, causing her to push it behind her ears, she began looking at the winter blossoms and continued walking. Playing a game with Shippou to pass the time.

"Red, yellow, red, red, pink, orange, and red" Shippou repeated her colours and added his own colour.

"Red, yellow, red, red, pink, orange, red and white" Kagome said absent minded. 'Wait what?' Kagome cocked her head backwards slightly, trailing her blue eyes back. There in the distance was indeed the white Lord Sesshoumaru.

'This is about that stupid letter' Kagome changed direction, to where Sesshoumaru was prowling but she suddenly became hesitant. 'Aw crap, I'm in my pyjamas bottoms, thanks Inuyasha.' She had a good reason to why she needed to go home. Oblivious to her feud with Inuyasha, she had started to walk towards his half-brother Sesshoumaru.

'Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru together in a small camp, after Inuyasha had been disappointed that his brother had not been with the imp that afternoon…' Kagome groaned' Pyjamas or not it's better to see him alone.' After a small while, the two met.

"Erm Lord Sesshoumaru, about this…" Kagome mumbled finding it difficult to concentrate on the demon lord, as usual she noticed he did not look amused. Sesshoumaru was taken back slightly; she was so casual, just as foreign as Bo Lei.

"In response to the parchment, I have arrived to escort you personally, being you ignored my first entourage" His words cold but consistent to his usual self. Kagome however was just the same as ever with her response.

"I didn't ignore anything, that stupid midget left before I could reciprocate" she spat fashioning the typical womanly hands on hips.

'Why on earth does the Chinese Dragon Lord find her remotely amusing? She is nothing but an ill-mannered human" the demon lord silently scoffed to himself.

"I assure you, I commanded the smaller demon to escort you back to the palace" He stated, calming his beast from her fiery outburst.

"And I assure you, that imp didn't relay any of that command to escort me to your palace" she back chatted, gritting out the last word.

"It is irrelevant now, come" turning his back he pointed to Ah-Un's saddle, showing her he wasn't joking, that he intended to take her back right this second. The Miko slowly approached the two headed dragon, she didn't feel any threat from the stead like creature. Stroking along Un's neck as she got closer to the saddle, she was amazed by how warm he felt to her touch. Sesshoumaru noticed the way she timidly stroked Ah-Un, she was obviously nervous, and he guessed it was a human way of relating almost. He watched as she placed the hideous pack on the ground before climbing onto the saddle, what she could possibly want to lug around constantly was a mystery, one he would not care to discover.

Kagome was startled at his delicate hand thrusting the pack towards her. The shock alone was that he had actually bothered to touch it; he had undoubtedly regretted the motion as soon as he took a hold of the man-made fibres beneath his claws. Kagome clung onto the backpack, 'maybe he isn't so evil' she mocked privately. Sesshoumaru began to walk, and the stead like creature followed.

'Oh no, I should have told someone I was going, stupid, stupid! Kagome' the woman brought her hand to her head in one swift motion. Sesshoumaru caught the action in the corner of his eye; his voice was softer but still firm.

"Jaken has already been sent to explain your whereabouts Miko" this sprung the teen out of thought.

'He really does plan things to a tee' she expressed amusement.

"Thank you" she cheeped, already regretting saying anything, Sesshoumaru glanced behind ever so slightly.

'She is nervous, which she has every right to be' he revealed a rather slight grin. The journey was not long; he had managed to walk a mere two hours before he caught up to the camp.

They walked was in silence, much to his gratification. The teen had asked some questions, some were answered mainly the ones about the demon she was sat upon, yet she had not dared ask why she was being taken to his palace. An hour passed, and even though the Shikon no tama was none the wiser, they had covered ground as to be expected, However Sesshoumaru knew if he were to be spotted by other demons it could be quite troublesome. Guests were due to be arriving soon, and he had still not dressed, nor briefed the human on what she must not do in any circumstance. Pressed for time the demon lord decided it was inevitable, he would have to ride Ah-Un.

Kagome was uneasy, and that was an understatement, she had moved as far as she could at the sudden change in traveling arrangements, but still she could feel the demon lord behind her, his strong arm curved around her holding onto the rains, his voice shaking her as if he were shouting as he quietly commanded the other demon to fly.

'I bet he's loving this' she gritted; unable to control her responses from more commands; she now knew he was rushing.

"Your nervous disposition is unsettling Ah-Un" He teasingly spoke closer to her human ears, Kagome jumped at the sudden abuse her ears had picked up.

"Are you trying to kill me?" her voice an octave higher than its usual soft sound.

'Yep he is defiantly enjoying this' she scrunched her nose in detest. 'Bastard' she cursed. Up ahead Kagome could just make out a clearing, they must be close she filled her thoughts trying to ignore the sadistic demon behind. A small lake appeared before her, showing off the reflection of the two upon Ah-Un, her innocent face bewitched by the sight. 'Even now he still looks perfect' her reflection suddenly became that of an annoyed child, narrowing her eyes at the dog Youkai. The sudden gold that was being reflected evoked Kagome to turn her attention forward.

Sesshoumaru was almost relieved when the clearing revealed itself, followed by the vast lake; he had come to enjoy the calm waters as a child. He noticed that the tranquil waters had also worked their magic on the unsettled Miko who was now looking into the scenery below now less jumpy. The white male had also noticed how she seemed to be distracted again, another human trait he pondered. Sesshoumaru took a quick glance trying to get a glimpse of what had taken the humans attention. However as soon as he had, she had shot her head forward, causing the lord of ice to narrow his eyes at the woman.

The lights of the palace were now in view, Kagome let out a small gasp as the palace appeared from the mist that coated the rest of the lake. The small bursts of the many lanterns created a soft pink and yellow glow on the rocks it was built around, each gateway was lit up with large red and white lanterns displaying Sesshoumaru insignia.

Kagome lent forward so much Ah-Un jerked slightly nevertheless Kagome just laughed at the slight turbulence and stroked one of the heads in apology. Her attention went back onto the main building built into the rock. The tall pagoda like building was well hidden, something she believed was a crime. But then again she was from a time of peace. Tactical building was common in this period. Still it had been lit up as if it were New Year, the raven haired Miko looked behind at Sesshoumaru who glanced at her quickly but then continued his gaze forward. Kagome took that as don't say anything so she went back to looking forward.

Ah-Un began to descend causing Kagome's excitement to die quickly.

"We have arrived" was all he said as they touched down.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for all your reviews. It is much appreciated. Please forgive any silly errors, I am dyslexic and struggle to notice them. I will change if I find any, and will be thankful to any reader who notices some :)


	4. An Ostentatious Encounter

An Ostentatious Encounter

A/N: Updated 30/06/2015

Kagome waited patiently while Lord Sesshoumaru ordered one of his many servants to tend to Ah-Un. Memorized by the young girl who kept her blazing red head down at her lord, Kagome thought of Shippou. Lord Sesshoumaru didn't acknowledge the futuristic Miko stood waiting for an explanation, she looked away irritated. The teen wondered if Shippou would be alright with her disappearance, hopefully the annoying imp had already reached her friends, and told them where she was and that she was safe.

"If you are quite finished inspecting this Lord Sesshoumaru's help. Would you care to follow?" He politely urged Kagome to start walking towards the overbearing building.

'Why must he talk in that irritating manner?' Kagome grunted mentally; fingers digging into her palms, before she began to stomp towards the main house.

Sesshoumaru was slightly taken back by her scent as she stormed passed, he had recently come into close proximity of the Miko's scent many times now. Something he was not too happy about. Stopping that train of thought his attention went onto her strange attire, the thin cotton like pants a very uncommon site on woman inn his domains. He was not so favouring of her thin white material that only just covered her shapely frame. Only just hidden by a loose rag resembling an outer haori, but he was sure she would call it something else. He was so very thankful Rin had given him the idea to fill her wardrobe with fine Kimonos. At least she couldn't disgrace him in his own home.

Her futuristic dress didn't go unnoticed to his subjects either. Each guard she passed stared, the presence of their lord however stopped their ogling as they bowed their heads down in respect.

Kagome was amazed by the sheer size of the main building, her innocent eyes taking in so much. The house was obviously traditional, with sliding doors painted in elegant blossoms. The whole place was as elegant looking as its Lord. Sesshoumaru was now curiously watching the Miko's reactions, he could sense she was in awe over his home, particularly the garden he had commissioned for his human ward. Cleverly placed directly below his study.

Sesshoumaru was now instructing another servant, an older woman who had a certain presence about her, clearly someone Sesshoumaru payed highly. Kagome silently tried to lip read what he was saying to no avail. The women Sesshoumaru had been speaking to sternly, began waltzing over to Kagome, who was standing uneasy opposite the demon clad in white.

Kagome stared at the Inu Youkai as he spoke softly, tearing his gaze away from those pleading eyes.

"You will go with this women" he looked back towards the demon servant, "Answer any questions she may have, once the other matters are sorted you will bring her to me" The older women bowed her head, her ghost like façade was similar to that of Naraku's detachments, the void child Kanna. Kagome reflected back to the poor child, how she was so uncaring until her premature end. The women's eyes held much more character than that of Kanna's however.

Sesshoumaru had almost darted off in the opposite direction. Her eyes had unsettled himself and his inner beast. It was unclear to Sesshoumaru if this was a lustful hunger for the human or that she was making him hungry. He was determined it was the latter.

Shaking his thoughts away he concluded her Miko heritage only angered his beast because she was his mortal enemy. But curiously she didn't hate demons, she was unusually impartial. And she apparently loved the Kitsune like a son. On several occasions he had noted she had risked her own life trying to save the small orange bundle.

The same feeling from before sprung up the aggravated ice lord like goose bumps, he decided he would use this rare opportunity to observe the human out of her usual comfort zone.

On the other side of the building the two females had set off down many corridors. Kagome had settled her nerves, yet she began to feel more like a lamb to the slaughter.

"That boy, you'd think he would show a little more compassion to the woman who raised him" Kagome almost jumped at the sudden outburst, the woman smiled warmly before flicking her hand telling Kagome to follow her.

"I'm sorry, can you just rewind, and repeat that" Kagome stuttered, the other female chuckled flicking her creamy locks backwards, before speaking again.

"Certainly, I said; that boy, you'd think he would show a little more compassion to the woman who raised him" Kagome was shocked, this demoness had raised Sesshoumaru!

A hundred questions flooded her mind about the stoic lord; this woman could easily carry some blackmail worthy material. The teen decided to ask relevant questions only.

'You never know the demon lord could be listening in' she giggled softly to herself.

"That is amazing" Kagome confessed, childishly. "If you don't mind, can you answer some questions please?" deciding it was probably best to be respectful to the woman, she would be considered an elder in her time, despite the fact she only looked in her thirties. The older woman side glanced Kagome, displaying a mature smile.

"I was ordered to do so, what is it you wish to know? Something about the lord's childhood perhaps, I have many stories he'd surely punish me for telling you" her eyes glinted mischievously. Kagome laughed nervously, shaking her head in response.

"I was wondering why I was 'Summoned'?" adding force to the word summoned. By now they had walked up the long corridor, turning to walk up some wide stairs.

"My Lord Sesshoumaru will answer that particular question soon." Kagome sighed. "You are not in any trouble, you may rest assured" Kagome opened her mouth ever so slightly; she had most definitely put this whole 'summoning business' into the very bad side of thinking. The older woman felt her discomfort ease, "Do you have any more questions?" Kagome thought hard, twisting her mouth as she began to sort out other question in her brain. Kagome sprung out of her long thinking, she had one.

"Where are you taking me? I mean, we've been walking up many staircases." Once again she laughed nervously.

"Ah, of course, sorry I should have told you sooner, a room has been prepared for you." The servant began chuckling to herself "That boy put you in the royal wing" She eyed up Kagome closely. "You're not his concubine are you? Being a Miko I would find that almost sadistic of our lord" Kagome paused, her hands signalled a no-way,

"No!" she spoke defensively, crossing her arms. Her cheeks flushed at the thought.

"Forgive me, I was only teasing" however Kagome kept her head bowed embarrassed with the assumption,

'What is it with this time? Why do I always have to be someone's concubine?' Kagome's eyes drifted to the tatami mats below. The rest of the walk was left in silence. Another corridor, another staircase, 'just how high are we going?' Kagome sighed silently. After a good few minutes more; the silence was broken.

"This is the royal wing" The sound of doors sliding effortlessly snapped Kagome to look up. As the other woman pulled the door back, the usual bamboo mats were changed by plain wood. There was only three doors. One door held small child paintings on the front, Kagome smiled, thinking of her own adopted child drawings. "That is the child's Rin's room, yours is directly opposite, and my lord's is the last door in the far corner" Kagome blushed at the thought he would be on the same floor, practically next door.

"If you need anything I will be just outside. My name is Amaterasu" she spoke pushing the girl through the doorway gently whilst pointing to a spot outside in the corridor, once inside Kagome mimed the older woman's name,

'She who illuminates heaven' the teen smiled. 'The name fits her perfectly.'

"Thank" she pivoted but the door closed quickly

'You' Kagome finished, gobsmacked at what her eyes were showing her. Firstly the room was huge; there was a wooden wardrobe like structure set in the middle of the right wall, with an elaborate cherry blossom design on the front. Directly opposite a large wooden table, and the floor was covered by a thick futon, placed upon a wooden shelf filling the vast floor space.

"This is bigger than a king sized bed by far" Kagome exclaimed to herself, on each side of the futon were small bedside tables. And each had a plain lantern set upon already lit. The sound of heavy footsteps startled her out of her wondering.

"Child, you can't just…" Amaterasu called, she was some distance as her voice was very quiet. The sliding doors flew open, revealing a strangely dressed Rin.

"Lady Kagome, Rin is so happy you are here" the small child ran straight to the futon climbing onto it effortlessly, a large smile from ear to ear accompanied by the swinging of her legs. How innocent children are, the action warming Kagome's heart. "Your bed is bigger than Rin's" the small girl pouted, causing Kagome to giggle.

"It's great to see you to Rin, What a lovely dress?" Kagome said looking at the small emerald green silk gown very much like traditional Chinese dresses, the green silk with golden filigree stitched into the hem was obviously of the highest quality. She noticed the green faded out towards the top, and down the arms into a paler green. A piece of pale golden fabric was placed over the green very much like an obi, cinching together all the layers by a long golden cord, but worn much higher than a typical obi. The child's hair was full of golden chains and ornaments added into a small side bun.

"Isn't it pretty Lady Kagome?" The child said springing up giving the older teen a twirl, before running off towards the wardrobe, "You have one too, see" she sang moving aside revealing the inside, it was filled with different kimonos and something similar to Rin's silken gown.

Rin cocked her head aside, observing Kagome as the older girl held her hand to her face. "Is Lady Kagome ill?" she spoke softly in an upset tone, running up placing a hand on Kagome's forehead.

"Oh no Rin, I'm fine. I was taken back by the lovely clothes, is all." she admitted, how could she lie to that darling face. Rin looked somewhat confused, "I'm not use to these sorts of clothes, so it is a lovely surprise" the Miko elaborated and the child nodded in understanding.

"I understand, Rin was also the same. Rin does not miss the orange and yellow Kimono though. Rin has many prettier Kimonos now." Kagome burst out laughing.

'She is so cute' both girls smiled warmly at one another.

"Hurry up Lady Kagome, the party is almost starting" Rin ran out of the room back to her own, forgetting to shut the door, It didn't matter however Amaterasu was already inside, closing the forgotten door.

"Would you like some assistance?" she asked in the way your mother would. The teen nodded thankful for the much needed help. She didn't even know where to start. Please was all she replied, before the older woman closed the door.

"By the way, Rin was talking about a party?" Kagome spoke softly as Amaterasu laid the gown out onto the futon Rin had messed up from jumping on it earlier.

Kagome noticed the way the woman grinned at her comment, but she just continued laying out all the different layers of the fine dress. Kagome was getting agitated at all the secrecy.

'Is it Lord Icicle's birthday or something? Am I dessert?' she joked sadistically inwardly. The older woman shook her head at the teen who was now frowning.

"Patients my dear girl, Sesshoumaru will explain. But first we need to dress you, I was told you already bathed, we never had the time for all that anyway but it's a good thing you are well prepared." The woman patted the silk, Kagome sighed again biting her lip she asked.

"Which garment goes first?" The older woman pointed at a plain white piece. Kagome picked up the gentle fabric, "Could you possibly…" Kagome wiggled her fingers in a circular motion. Amaterasu turned around giving Kagome some privacy, despite it being an odd thing to request. Kagome pulled off her foreign garments and put on the first layer. It felt so cold but soft. Just as the other bits of fabrics were added one by one by Amaterasu, the door slid open.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is ready to see the Miko" a harsh males voice stated causing Kagome to jump, even though she was covered she felt practically exposed. Amaterasu spoke to the guard explaining they would need a few moments more. With that the man left instantly.

Kagome started to feel like a doll with the many layers. The fabric matched Rin's so she didn't mind that much. Kagome waited as the older woman started creating an elaborate up-do.

"Almost ready, just bear with me a little while longer, you have a lot of hair" the woman laughed beginning to comb through the long raven locks. After a short while it was finished. The pale demoness marvelling at her masterpiece and Kagome agreed with the craftsmanship. Amaterasu must have been well travelled to pull off all this work. Despite the lack of mirrors Kagome could only feel the heavy ornaments and she felt expensive. Rising to leave Kagome took a breath.

'Crap, now to see Mr Emotionless' Kagome shuffled restricted by the fabric.

"Don't fret Miko, It isn't a long walk to the study" Kagome wasn't worried about the distance to where ever Sesshoumaru was and yet, the longer the better.

'At least he didn't walk in when I was dressing' she thought thankfully. Amaterasu stopped in front of another beautifully painted screen. They had arrived.

The Shikon no Tama gulped, completely shaking.

'Come on Kagome, I've fought battles with scary demons, and not the mention Inuyasha.' Kagome had spent less than a moment contemplating to knock or not, before a stern voice teased her senses.

"How long are you planning to just stand outside? Kagome looked at the woman innocently, her hair jingled as she sighed for the last time, before she entered.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you so much for all your reviews :D (A lot of descriptions in this chapter. Sorry.)


	5. An Organised Encounter

An Organised Encounter

A/N: Revised 02/07/2015

* * *

><p>Amber orbs flicked away from his paperwork towards the door. On the other side of the door Kagome noticed the door had, had the paper panels replaced with small wooden slides. A primitive sound proofing perhaps? Kagome softly brushed her fingertips over the wooden carvings where small cherry blossoms were etched into the wood. Sliding the door open her blue gazed was met with gold.<p>

Kagome could have sworn Sesshoumaru's gaze had been a fraction wider than usual. Sesshoumaru noticed the woman was extremely uncomfortable around him. It was indeed amusing. The teen's eyes glanced around the room, taking in the unusual artefacts much like a certain Chinese lord had done earlier. Sesshoumaru watched critically. Kagome saw the irritation pass the lords stoic façade, causing a small gulp trailed down her slender neck.

"Sit" was all he said. Kagome did not. Sesshoumaru blinked very slowly before he repeated. "Are your human ears defective? Or are you ignoring what was said on purpose Miko." He paused enjoying the rhetorical banter; Kagome however did not. The stoic lord repeated testily his earlier command.

"I can't" she spoke softly, her glare now changed to embarrassment. The lord sat down with a bored expression. Letting her elaborate. "I'd rather not rustle up Amaterasu work, so if it is alright I will continue to stand." Accepting her answer with a short half nod, he began his conference.

"The reason you were summoned here, is for political reasons nothing more." Kagome opened her mouth slightly before having an open palm raised towards her. "Do not interrupt," the angry oceanic orbs looked directly at him, however failing to stir any emotion from him.

'She is useless at hiding her true feelings.' His eyes narrowed slightly at his inward criticism.

Kagome turned away slightly hiding her now shaking hands,

'Why is he so urgh? Just because he is a lord doesn't mean he can speak to people like that. I'm not a child anymore!' The demon in front spoke again, recapturing Kagome's attention.

"I have a lot to relay, with little time to explain" he sounded somewhat apologetic but Kagome had her doubts.

'Maybe this is something important' Kagome nodded. Sesshoumaru returned to a relaxed position on the huge wooden chair. After a few minutes speaking Kagome had displaced several emotions.

"Hold on" Interrupting the lord in front. "You want me to attend this little party of yours" Sesshoumaru interjected that it wasn't a party. "Fine, this little 'congregation' of yours" Sesshoumaru frowned at the clipped tone. "And you expect me to be surrounded by demons, who can I just clarify would all kill if I wasn't a guest of the western lands" the girl mocked pointing a finger at the dog demon as she said 'guest'.

"Precisely," Kagome just blinked at the confidence. "However it is imperative that you act nothing like your usual self." Kagome scoffed. "This Sesshoumaru is not in the mood to defend a mere human." Regretting instantly how his reservations slipped off his tongue so easily.

"Wait what?" the sudden glare stopped the teen from even going anywhere near the last statement.

"Do I at least get to know why I'm being forced to do this?" Her hands propped upon his desk, the action reminding the demon how forceful she really was. Leaning back into his chair he quickly calculated the pros and cons of telling the Miko. Said woman waited patiently astonished at how relaxed he was.

'Obviously this study is the one place he can be…' she paused a small grin crept upon her face as she looked at Sesshoumaru, 'normal' she finished.

"The Chinese demon you met the other night…" he started,

"The attractive dragon demon that was with you the night of the festival?" she questioned, before she realized she had interrupted.

"Yes, that night you assaulted this Sesshoumaru's person" he added dryly.

"I did not! You attacked me and fell over, that is not my fault!" the teen exclaimed a bit too loudly, a forgotten Amaterasu squeaked at the outburst. Sesshoumaru jolted forward grabbing the Miko, his clawed hand covering her loud mouth, with her body pulled across the heavy desk.

"Do not forget you place woman, your interruptions are beginning to tire this Sesshoumaru." Kagome stared at the demon in defiance. "As you will not stay quiet for longer than a minute, you will stay like this until I am finished is that clear?" Kagome could only nod as the hand he so effortlessly kills with, was left obstructing her from replying.

Kagome was close enough to indulge in the scent of the lord. It was a pure scent. Earthy with a bite, like after a thunderstorm.

"Lord Bo Lei will be returning to China Tomorrow and inquired on seeing you one last time; Rin believed it would be fitting for you to attend this evening's congregation" It was belittling to explain this much to the woman. After letting her take in what was said he only continued further. "As Lord Bo Lei is a valued ally, I expect you to respectfully accept my terms and attend this banquet, however" He paused eyes full of spite, "as I have spent time becoming accustom to your, demeanour; a few principles of behaviour need to be adjusted." Finely removing his grasp on the young girl, he began stating her apparent faults.

Back at the campsite the Miko was supposed to be at, a small green kappa demon was rudely conveying once more to Inuyasha's group that his lord did not need to explain himself. If he wanted the human woman, he would take her as he pleased regardless of whether Inuyasha was happy about it or not.

True they spent their time mostly arguing and he was sure this was yet another plot to get him angered by her, the fact she had gone with his brother willingly angered the Hanyou. Was this Kagome's way of getting back at him? Retreating to a nearby branch Inuyasha waited

'She'll be back' he breathed through gritted fangs.

"What do you mean she went with Sesshoumaru willingly?" the demon hunter scowled picking up Jaken by the scruff of his neck. Clearing his throat Jaken repeated what he was told to,

"Your Miko has been summoned to the western palace; it is none your business to know why she is there." Sango tightened her grip, as the annoying toad left much to be spoken for.

"How do we know she isn't imprisoned, or worse yet dead?" Her tone was dark, protective over the teenage girl almost at demon standards the kappa noted. Miroku watched holding Shippou who was still crying over his mother's disappearance.

"How dare you sully the lords name, he would not lower himself to travel all this way just to kill your human wench" He spat trying to break the woman's grip on him. Miroku walked towards the fiery woman placing a palm on her left shoulder, instantly she released her grip on Sesshoumaru's messenger.

"Now Sango, if Lord Sesshoumaru was planning on killing our beloved Kagome, we would have found at the spring. He is a loyal demon, I don't think he would do anything so low. She is fine I am sure" he tried to reassure Sango and Shippou. Sango looked back to the Kappa, who had disappeared the moment he had chance too. His duty had been done. Sango looked up to Inuyasha,

'He is unusually quiet.' she thought.

Kagome stood stunned. This was all too much to take in, she wasn't as rude as the demon lord was making out she was, was she? Ignoring the hundredth critique from the demon lord, the teen began to think about the foreign demon from the night of the festival.

'God, I hope this will not turn out to be another Koga episode?' She thought shuddering. The wolf lord wasn't all that bad. But he did not know how to take no for an answer. Kagome looked back to Sesshoumaru. It appeared the demon lord needed her help in securing this new ally of his and who was she to disappoint.

"Alright Sesshoumaru, I will help you" she said, ignoring the fact he hadn't actually asked for her help, merely forced it on the poor girl. He was quick to correct her on this tiny detail.

"I never asked Miko." Kagome jolted at his quick response. "In fact, I allow you to travel on this Sesshoumaru's lands frequently without question. In a way you are indebted to This Sesshoumaru's graciosity. If you refuse to return the generosity, the only alternative is banishment. It is entirely your choice?" Kagome turned slightly as a loud scuffled emanated from outside. Sesshoumaru seemingly irritated called for whoever was outside to enter. The door opened slightly revealing Jaken.

"Ah, my lord" He squawked glaring at the human.

"Jaken…" he spoke with the same amount of loathing as he spoke to her,

'At least I know he is like this to that annoying little shit as well' she cursed inwardly, the imp began to stammer something irrelevant, before speaking of his recent errand. Her attention was solely on the small Kappa demon when he mention her friends. Her stone gaze flared with such anger towards Sesshoumaru who was ignoring her for the small green demon.

"What have you told them?" she demanded watching the stoic lord stand slowly making Kagome nervous for the first time since entering the lord's study. She was again shouting at the Sesshoumaru. He was now walking towards her, slowly and smoothly.

"Make your choice" He breathed not but inches away from her. The heat from his mouth teasing her cold complexion. "Behave, or be banished"

'Is he mocking me?' Kagome's eyes danced under his gaze. 'So close' his golden orbs watched as she inwardly decided.

'If the Miko's scent wasn't so 'human' she would be near perfect tonight.' Taking a better look at the human girl under his inspecting gaze. Her black hair was tied back into a simple bow like design typical in Chinese fashion. Some longer strands of hair were left to fall onto her chest, and down her back. He reflected back to her appearance from when Inuyasha had been first released from the god tree. Her hair was much wavier, her face rounder and her frame less curvy. Sesshoumaru dropped the thought of her curves quickly. Eyes trailing down to her gown which covered them beautifully. The outfit was forest green fading into white, covered in golden layers of silk and golden rope holding it all in place.

"Okay" she spoke, grabbing the lord's attention away from her appearance. "I give you my word I will behave but not for you." She stated, Sesshoumaru looked into her oceanic orbs. "Inuyasha needs my help to recover the last shards, so I can't be banished" she spoke softly, her red stained lips curving slightly over each word. Amaterasu opened the door bowing towards Sesshoumaru. She couldn't help noticing he was extremely close to Kagome.

"You will go with Amaterasu." Was all he said before leaving the two women alone in his study, the teen was confused by his quick retreat. However Amaterasu grinned,

'What is our beloved lord up to now?' a watchful eye followed the quick retreating man.

The Youkai lord stormed up towards his bedroom, shutting the door to a close silently. Before letting out a sigh he would not in front of the older demoness. Sesshoumaru placed his forehead on the lacquered wood before turning to get ready. Golden orbs met with maple.

"Rin" he spoke calmly, not really having the time for this. The child got off his futon, walking up to but a few feet away.

"Rin found this for you my lord" her smile caused the demon lord to take a deep breath. There in the child's hand was a small yellow flower, no doubt from the garden he commissioned. After the flower wasn't taken out of her small hands, he placed it on his dresser before returning to the door and ushering the small child to make her way to the gathering. "Rin is happy Lady Kagome is here to play my lord" Another servant appeared at the door bowing low in apology for the human child's trespassing. Rin smiled again at her father figure before following the other woman.

Kagome felt instantly out of place in the beautifully decorated hall. She stood on the side lines whilst Rin who was spinning with another female took centre stage, seemingly use to the demon population. The teen smiled watching the poor servant fingers entangled in Rin's obviously the child's keeper.

In the distance a group of female demon's probably also adolescences, ogled the Miko. Eyes filled with outrage and so Kagome fluttered her azure eyes elsewhere.

"Don't be frightened" The old demoness woman spoke. Her voice comforting but despite this Kagome was convinced the only reason she was speaking to her so nicely was because of Sesshoumaru. Taking a deep breath the teen spoke, her tone filled with unease.

"It's hard to be calm when everyone is staring at you so viscously." the raven haired human jumped when Amaterasu placed her clawed hand on her own blunt human one. Kagome turned to look at the woman her eyes wide in shock,

'Why doesn't she find me 'disgusting' like the rest of them, I'm human after all?' The white haired demon smiled warmly, watching the other demons with a strong air about her.

"I find myself more disgusted at the way these nobles sit there minds full of prejudice comments." She said quietly releasing the younger female's hand. Kagome froze,

'This woman speaks like she knew what I was just thinking!' Kagome eyed the woman suspiciously.

"Sorry? I don't under…" she was quickly interrupted by the perplexing demoness. Again she spoke softly, her eyes still fixed on the room.

"You are respectful to us even though you are a Miko. I was told you even adopted one of us as a son," She brought her eyes back to Kagome's, before flicking them towards the adolescents opposite. "Those demons out there don't know any of this and yet they instantly hold hate for you. For what you are, what you were born to be. It's disgusting." Kagome couldn't stop gawking.

Amaterasu smiled once more before turning and walking away. Kagome was not expecting to be marvelled by such a mature demoness. She had only ever encountered a few demons willing to accept Kagome for Kagome. But thinking back to it all, most of them were only interested in the small fact she was an unmated woman.

Silver hair caught her attention, now entering the far corner of the hall was a very different Sesshoumaru. His usually loose hair was restricted in a low side ponytail. His usual white ensemble, replaced by a brilliant green silk washed out towards the bottom of the fabric much like her own gradient gown. It was also held together by a simple gold rope. Complete with long straight sleeves cuffed with the same gold filigree as his ward's own dress.

Kagome was stunned at how the female demons had torn there heated glares from her to look at the lord, swooning like typical fan girls of the modern era.

Kagome took her eyes off the usual quiet host, believing the self-centred demon lord was in his element.

Another male had entered and again the human Miko was dumbstruck. This man was that Chinese demon. The Chinese dragon had singled her out from the others in the room, though from the hundreds of demons it wasn't hard to focus on one human scent. Even easier to single out the older female, her scent tremendously ripe and for the taking.

'Oh crap, he's walking straight over here' Kagome realised backing away slowly; the sudden tell-tale thud signalling she'd hit a wall. He however had crossed the vast hall in no time, and was now face to face with the Shikon no tama.

"We meet again human" His darker blue orbs glinted in amusement, while his hair jingled in time with her own, "You are glowing in my families colours" he smiled,

'Definitely like Miroku' she held her gaze politely. Kagome could tell he was not use to Japanese, the way he phrased his sentences were similar to how children would. Feeling the need to respond Kagome cleared her throat.

"Xièxie" She thanked in Chinese, she had learnt some in school but not enough to form sentences. She hadn't really put it into practice either until now. The dragon smiled obviously impressed by her knowledge of his native tongue. However another demon had picked up her foreign words, his golden orbs now fully concentrating on the two across the room.

"May I" he gestured. "How is such a rare beauty unmated?" Although he asked with such grace, Kagome's breath hitched.

'How can he so calmly ask that?' Her usual unwavering stare twitched in irritation. Sesshoumaru eyed the woman carefully. All faith in the teen to remain decent thoughtout the evening had floated away, quick as a sunset. Kagome responded just as softly as Lord Bo Lei had asked her.

"As a respected healer in the human community, it is not abnormal to find many unmarried, myself included." Again her words spoken in near perfect Mandarin. If anything she would show that good for nothing Lord Sesshoumaru she was very educated.

If it wasn't for the sudden boom of music, Kagome would have begun to feel awkward under the intense glare from both demons. Kagome shifted, her head looking at the many dancers running into the middle of the floor, their bright pink and silver costumes glinted in the dim candlelight. All other demons retreated to the dinner tables, creating a horseshoe of eyes around the lively entertainers.

The Amused dragon, took Kagome's petite hand into his slender ones, his fingers curling around softly as he gently pulled her towards one of the tables. As the head of the household Sesshoumaru was situated at the front facing point, Amaterasu sat beside him, not seeming to cause a stir in the room, Kagome assumed it was one of those elder related situations. Kagome however was seated on the very same table, her heart racing as she acknowledged the western lord before she sat down, this she knew was a great honour.

The dancing continued while they ate, she was suddenly curious to why Sesshoumaru held a dinner party, when she was convinced demons never ate. Her studying orbs flicked around confirming her assumption. Most of the plates had poor excuses for portions.

'Mum would not like to cook for these types of people.' Kagome stopped a giggle from leaving her painted lips, but couldn't stop smiling at the thought.

After dinner Kagome quietly left the main room through one of the many doors now open. Taking in the cold air as a comfort with the many layers restricting her breathing. Letting her feet guide her away from the music and from the many outraged demon nobles. Coming up to a bamboo fence, hiding the small garden she glimpsed at on her arrival, Kagome quickened her steps.

Turning another corner she finally found the entrance. The thick bamboo hiding the world away. Without thinking she removed her shoes and placed them neatly on the walkway attached to a part of the house she didn't know. She hopped down now revelling in the feeling of the damp grass below her feet. The winds cleared her head as she ran down the small stone path with the sound of running water becoming clearer. In the distance a large cherry blossom covered a small grassy clearing. Kagome marvelled at how beautiful the garden must be in the spring. A small pond was to the left, the source of the water sound. Kagome then noticed small stepping stones leading away to another part of the hidden garden, a large shadow covered the entire patch of grass in this new secluded area of the beautiful garden. Looking upwards she noticed the large balcony.

'Whoever sleeps there has one hell of a view.' She scoffed before jumping across each stone lightly, unaware of cold eyes watching her every move. Placing a small hand against the house for balance as she jumped to the small walkway in the shaded garden.

Kagome aura spiked, she was not alone and it was not Lord Sesshoumaru.

'Just great, I knew I shouldn't have walked so far from the hall, I'm going be killed in this beautiful garden.' The young Miko couldn't keep her cool anymore. Her human heart raced and her legs buckled. She could really only hope there was another door leading into the safety of the demon lord's home.

As she passed another row of bamboo, hiding another twist in the garden, which lead off to a small flower patch. Her bright eyes glazed over. There was no doorway, just a stone bench at the far end of the man made meadow.

'This place screams Rin' she breathed, before turning around to look at the stalker.

"It seems once again humans are left at the mercy of us the higher species" A menacing smile crept the plump faced pre-teen, "and I'm so thrilled." His hungry fangs left on show to the terrified futuristic teen. She sent out a small burst of her power in a bid to rid herself of the young demon.

Sesshoumaru looked forward, bored by the frantic woman batting their eyelids. The hall had become stuffy and so he ordered some of his servants to open up a few of the sliding doors. He had noticed the Miko had left, followed by a number of grateful demons from the north who were not accustomed to the heat.

Hopefully the human wasn't so stupid as to flee the grounds. Other lesser demons would not ignore a tasty treat such as her if she left.

'This is becoming ridiculous; this Sesshoumaru is not tempted by a Miko' his stone like expression grew harsher. Rising to his feet, a few strands of hair fell in front, 'I will go find the Miko. I have yet to ask her on her unusual education after all.' Suddenly the Miko's aura flooded into his senses, signalling her endangerment. The stoic lord was now leaving and rapidly at that.

"You are a Miko? Why would Lord Sesshoumaru allow you in the walls of his palace? Does he even know what you are?" The younger demon now atop of the squirming female, her hands tightly held above her. A flush of panic filling her sky blue pools.

"Get off me!" she spat. Her words short as a clawed hand grasped her neck, the demons knees restricting her leg movement as her skirt was pulled tight by the weight of the younger teenage demon.

"ANSWER ME!" he bellowed, she was his lesser yet she dared ignore his questions. Slamming the Miko's head sideways hard against the grassy meadow ignoring the tears now streaming down her abused cheek.

"Her presence is known." A ruthless voice came from behind, Kagome shot her eyes open overwhelmed that Sesshoumaru had come to her aid. The younger boy leapt up, head low in submission.

"Forgive me, I thought she was deceiving you Lord Sesshoumaru" Kagome propped herself up on her elbows, watching the boy with hatred in her eyes. She was impressed that a stern rumble from the emotionless lord had rocked the boy's whole body in fear. Sesshoumaru dismissed the lower demon, but Kagome knew this wouldn't be all for the boy. Gold eyes dropped to the woman lying below.

"Are you injured?" Kagome shook her head. Collecting herself from the sudden attack. They stood staring at each other for longer than they should have, his sunset eyes seemed to be thinking over something. Kagome could only guess. A small rumble knocked the blue pools too look above. Small pit pat of droplets cleaned the face that only moments before was tearing in terror. Now smiling she closed her eyes welcoming the winter's downpour.

They let the rain drench them thoroughly, both enjoying the music the water droplets made when colliding with the earth and the flowers. Knocking the pollen beneath giving off a range of new smells. Kagome's once perfect silken dress now clung heavily to her. Her toes sinking into mood, whilst her hair untangled and loosely clung to her sodden body.

The teen eyed the man in front. His molten glare warming for once the rain curling around his shapely jaw. She noticed his hands were clenched, in fact he was extremely rigid.

"Are you okay?" she questioned. Hopping closer, her right hand outreached subconsciously.

"Don't" his mouth opened slightly. Whilst his eyes took in all of the water logged beauty below his gaze. She was making it very difficult to ignore her. Her hand fell to her side in one swift movement. Another flash and another crack could be heard in the distance, it was torturing him. Each flash illuminated the intriguing woman. The lightning enhanced her spicy scent.

Kagome observed the way his jaw would twitch, how his eyes had burn like a wildfire. How the water caused his hair to shimmer like diamonds. She couldn't stand it any longer.

'Why is he always so, irritating?' bowing her head breaking the silent battle their eyes held. Kagome walked forward. Passing the bewildering creature that filled her thoughts. Kagome was at breaking point, her body sizzled with the raw power not released from her frightening ordeal earlier. And now she still couldn't dispense the growing tension with the demon lord who would always begin a verbal fight with her.

When his hand snapped around her forearm it was inevitable. A sudden burst of pink light engulfed the two and within seconds the light disappeared. Kagome was pulled closer. Both sapphire and gold eyes dropped on the newly formed second limb.

"What did you do?" his grip tightened, teeth clench. The teen that was held in place quite firmly panicked, pulling back to no avail.

"It was an accident!" she stuttered. "I didn't mean, please." Still trying to tug herself away, she really had no idea what had just happened. She didn't even know how to conjure a healing spell, never mind remodelling. A crack from behind different from thunder shook the demon lord. Without warning he jumped up and onto the balcony that Kagome spotted earlier. Miko in hand dangling about like a puppet.

"You will explain yourself Miko" he stated. Kagome said nothing, did nothing, her eyes closed shut in denial. "Now" Kagome backed up against the wall, two clawed hands crushing the wood from the door obstructing her escape, azure eyes wide in fear.

'He's so angry.' Kagome gulped as his wild scent intoxicated her.

"I can't" she spoke truthfully. Not that Sesshoumaru believed her forcefully pushing her through the wooden door.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reviewing. A bit longer this one.


	6. An Obscure Encounter

An Obscure Encounter

A/N: Aren't I mean, making you all wait. Revised 05/07/15

* * *

><p>'What just happened?' Kagome groaned, blinking up at the ceiling. The ground now covered in splinters, tiny scratches adorned her body, the expensive silk shredded. Sesshoumaru watched the girl from the balcony apprehensively, he should not have lost control. The demon Lord slowly approached, but paused when a sudden pink light cocooned the female's body. Looking at his newly formed clawed hand and then look back to the woman his expression perplexed.<p>

'The Miko appears to be holding much more power than this Sesshoumaru first understood.' He should wait until she calmed down, her power overwhelming his primal instinct to react. An internal struggle began in the now clouded golden orbs, as the rain pelted down dispersing any left over power from the futuristic woman.

"Inuyasha" Shippou yelled before transforming into his larger pink balloon the rain patting around his spherical form. "Are we going to get Kagome back?" Inuyasha growled in response, flicking the child who deflated to the ground.

Miroku eyed his Hanyou friend curiously; it was unusual for Inuyasha not to dash off in search of Kagome. It was unusual, but with the amount of fighting the two had done over the past several weeks, Miroku presumed his friends stubborn nature was kicking in more than his need for shard hunting. It was almost winter, they would have to slow down soon due to the harsh weather.

"Sango and I will go and fetch some more firewood" Miroku called out, his beloved Sango eyed him carefully as he tilted the hat he wore to keep the rain off towards her.

'If looks could kill' she thought. Miroku smiled innocently at the demon slayer grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the camp. Feet squelched in the mud but the pair didn't seem to care, retreating away from the brooding mood of the teenage Hanyou. Shippou shrugged, walking over to the fire cat who had shielded herself from the flooding water under a great tree for comfort.

"What are you up to monk?" the demon slayer panted, as they scurried off into the forest. Miroku has placed a hand at the small of her back but did not travel lower, surprising Sango.

"Patients my dear Sango, I only need to speak with you, privately." The walk was short. Soon enough they entered another smaller clearing like their camp, but a fair distance from demon ears. "Sango, you are closest to Kagome did she tell you anything that would warrant her disappearance?" The purple orbs of the monk fixed on her dancing gaze. Sango recollected the talk she had with Kagome. Sure she had confessed out growing her childish love, but she said nothing about Sesshoumaru. Shaking her head at Miroku gave him more troubles. The rain flicking off their matching hats as they scurried back into camp. Before they entered, Sango grabbed Miroku's sleeve.

"She only spoke of her lack of affections for Inuyasha, Kagome's not been herself though as of late." Miroku placed a firm hand under his chin in thought, her brow furrowed as she looked up to the man she loved dearly.

"What is it dear Sango?" he asked quietly, watching his beloved as she recalled the situation.

"It's just, when I went to look for her the morning after the festival." She started, Miroku was listening intently. "Well, I found her on the floor in a daze." The older teen hadn't pressed the matter that night because it seemed irrelevant, Kagome could have merely tripped. Sango continued, "I have a feeling though, that she is hiding something. I didn't want to press her though" Miroku looked back towards the and then back at Sango.

"Do you think whatever she is hiding, Inuyasha knows?" before Sango could answer the small fox demon and the fire cat raced towards them Shippou shouting as his little legs pushed him closer to the two humans.

"Sango, Miroku! Inuyasha's gone!" Shippou slipped launching forward; Miroku caught him with ease patting his back in comfort.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Sango spoke cuddling a damp Kirara mewing at the affection. Shippou scrambled out of the monks grasp dusting himself off.

"He just upped and left." The fox turned quickly continuing his story pointing. "He went that way" Sango and Miroku looked up in the direction of the little fingers pointing to the western path. Sango looked irritated,

'Always so hot headed' she mused, before the two adults jumped on the back of the fire cat Kirara. Sango motioned for the small Kitsune to jump up before they flew off into the air. It wasn't long before they spotted red and silver bobbing up and down in the distance.

Inuyasha was furious, he knew his brother hated him but using Kagome in his vindictive daze. It was just unacceptable. Inuyasha was burning inside, his beast was yearning for the woman Kagome,

'And why should I not, she is strong willed, loyal and…' Inuyasha's eyes flashed red as his beast was released momentarily 'mine.' he bit out a growl so loud, it echo back towards the human trackers Miroku and Sango. Concern riddled their faces as the noise. Inuyasha was so angry. Coming to a break in the vast forest they had covered in no time. Inuyasha descended landing on the edge of a vast lake the downpour rippling the surface.

The others were only a fraction behind. But stayed in the air cautious of their friend in his feral state.

"What do you think he is doing?" Shippou asked quietly, as the Hanyou began sniffing the ground. Sango shook her head, he was obviously tracking, but what he was currently thinking was anyone's guess.

The rain was making it difficult, Inuyasha couldn't scent Kagome clearly, she had been here he was sure of it. However his inferior senses weren't a match for his half-brother's manoeuvres.

"He's really mad isn't he?" the small demon spoke again. The white of his untamed hair swayed with every turn from the boy, sniffing away at faint trails,

'She has been here, I can just about smell her' he snarled walking right of the lakeside.

A small formation of rocks came into view, the sudden misty atmosphere making the visibility somewhat worse for everyone. The red of the fire rat becoming a Rudolph's nose to the humans above, and so they followed him bouncing from rock after rock. In the distance an ominous trail of lights welcomed the travellers, something was up ahead. Something Inuyasha was heading directly for.

Sango couldn't believe it, the boy below was still in his demon state, and his sword hadn't suppressed it back. Something wasn't right and they couldn't just let Inuyasha waltz into wherever they were headed in the state he was currently in. He would kill someone, she was sure of it. Miroku patted her back softly, again not testing the demon slayers mood.

"We have to stop him Miroku" she whispered, her small bangs tickled at his right lobe, the monk blushed; Sango noticed keeping Shippou close. Miroku nodded in acknowledgment, the chance of stopping Inuyasha was slight, but they had to do something. Both looked forward as the lights became clear, revealing an elaborate fortress. Miroku narrowed his eyes, a small gate post sat but a few feet away and the half breed had begun quickening his pace.

'I fear it is too late to stop him now my dear Sango' Miroku glared at the large gate. A recognizable insignia carved into the wood.

Sesshoumaru shot a gaze towards the eastern wing of his palace, never in his lifetime did he believe his little half-brother would venture into their fathers palace. Taking a look at the woman inside the study, Sesshoumaru stepped down from his usual resting place on the balcony.

In his advance he had watched the guests who were to stay be shown into the guest wing, a smaller building inside the grounds. With each room connected by a small outside corridor. He watched the servants scurry around as he floated above unnoticed. Shielding themselves from the rain as they went. He himself however already sodden, didn't take much notice to the pelting water.

Meanwhile the group weren't having any luck with Inuyasha, he had spent the best part of twenty minutes shouting at the guards to let him in, but not surprisingly they had refused. Inuyasha cursed, eyes still red. With the Hanyou quite, Miroku took up this opportunity to ask the guards a simple question.

"If I may, to whom does the insignia belong too?" The demon guards roared in laughter at the question. Miroku kept a blank face, whilst Inuyasha growled at being ignored.

"Why should we answer to a pathetic human like you?" one of the guards answered back, between the laughter of the other three. Miroku nodded in irritation.

"Would I be right in guessing this is the insignia of Lord Sesshoumaru?" Miroku spoke, Inuyasha only growled low.

'So he has come to get Kagome, or at least one of them has.' The monk wasn't sure if it was a good thing that the beast had taken over to retrieve their friend, but if they didn't stop him now he would surely be injured by the guards doing their duty to their lord. Sango clutched tightly to Miroku's abdomen, she was worried too.

A burst of white light fluttered down in front of the feral Inuyasha. Steel hit steel, a loud ringing echoed through the clearing, across the lake. A warrior's melody, the offender pushed the Hanyou back.

"You are here for the young Lady." The demon stated, his sword poised at his side. The group eyed the strange demon, skin glistening gold, with chestnut hair tied in a similar fashion to the monks own. Sango and Miroku narrowed their eyes, he was wearing a strange ensemble.

"What do you know of Kagome?" Spat Inuyasha, sword following the strange demon as it circled the teen dog. The others kept their distance, he was very powerful and well Inuyasha was not likely to cooperate with them. But they didn't feel a threatening aura, more of a taunting trainer air about him.

"I know she is with your brother" he spoke again, wording each syllable with difficulty. Inuyasha growled at the sound of her, his loyal shard detector was with him. The rain seemed to not affect the foreign demon, his skin was fascinatingly water resistant, only enhancing his glittering skin.

A small voice squeaked out from the humans hovering above, the crystal blue eyes poured into the naïve fox.

"Is Kagome safe? Can we see her?" Shippou asked the strange demon. He smiled at the child before fluttering up to them in a burst of the same white light. Sango held onto Shippou tightly in fear.

"Yes your friend is safe, but I'm afraid you cannot go in little demon." Sango held her breath, even though he seemed friendly she could tell he was hardly harmless.

"Thank goodness" Shippou muttered to himself, his emerald eyes shone with happiness, but dropped remembering he couldn't see his adoptive mother.

"I seem to be making your humans uncomfortable" he said again smiling at the fox child.

"You are really strong, Sango and Miroku are just being cautious." Shippou giggled at sango who seemed to not like his observation.

"We are concerned for Inuyasha" Sango said to Shippou, scolding the child gently.

"Inuyasha" the foreign demon spoke distantly"

"Inuyasha is…" Looking down Shippou saw Inuyasha was still mostly demon, his eyes bleeding in anger as the two conversed like friends.

"Uncontrolled" the white dragon spoke softly to the child, before stepping back from the fire cat loaded with guarded humans. In one swift swoop the demon stepped on the gate house, turning to speak to the guards, "I suggest you alert Lord Sesshoumaru. The wild one will need dealing with." However Lord Sesshoumaru made his appearance, still dressed in his Chinese attire. The Hanyou was oblivious but Miroku and Sango rose an eyebrow to one another.

Sesshoumaru had no will to fight tonight. However one look exchanged from bother brothers changed that. His beast curdled at the sight.

"Let her go, she is mine" the voice no longer Inuyasha's spat. Sesshoumaru eyed the group in the distant, very wisely keeping their distance. Still ignoring the half breed, the lord of the west lowered his gaze.

"You may return inside Lord Bo Lei" The other demon nodded and zipped out of sight. Shippou spoke up hesitantly.

"When can Kagome come out?" the green eyes tearing slightly. Sango again held Shippou tightly and Miroku got ready to speak up for the child; however it wasn't needed.

"When my questions have been answered Kitsune, your human will be returned." Inuyasha quickly grabbed a pebble from his feet, and launched it towards his brother who caught it in his newly formed hand. Sesshoumaru threw it back, double speed. The contact sent the Hanyou flying towards the lake. Inuyasha swiftly regained his footing flipping over sword poised to unleash the wind scar.

"Bastard" he yelled inhaling to shout the famous words.

"Do not try my patience Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru let his aura flare wildly, Tessaiga calmed to that of it's useless state causing the half demon eyes to bleed back to his usual gold. Slumping to the ground the teen gritted his teeth before dashing off in the distance.

"Inuyasha!" both humans called,

"If you value your lives humans, stay clear of the Hanyou until your Miko is returned." With that he left the group at his front gate. He had answers he needed from the futuristic Miko, bane of his aristocratic life.

Meanwhile Kagome shifted, it was dark and the room was unrecognizable. She brought her hand straight to her head the sudden pain knocking her into something low and wooden, rubbing her head and her now sore shin, she gradually made herself towards the dimly lit area.

'Jeeze, where am I?' she breathed fiddling with the soaked fabric, 'and where is that damn insufferable demon lord?' she groaned softly before being suddenly knocked off her feet once more.

"What the hell" she yelled rubbing her head once again, 'I should've just stay on the floor' she scoffed squinting in the dark. Looking up towards the only source of light, she noticed a familiar sight on the balcony. Tall, Long hair, well built. Still in his Chinese garb, after her mind painted up Sesshoumaru she instantly spoke up "Where's the fluff?"

"Excuse me?" he spoke a hint of amusement fluttered into the human's ears. The human teen laughed picking herself up once again.

"Sorry, was a bit disorientated there for a second; what happened?" Even in this light all Kagome could make out was the shimmering silver of his hair. Sesshoumaru on the other hand had no problem seeing in the dark, but if he was going to have a discussion with the woman he would at least light the room for the insufferable woman. A sudden flick and a scratch and a small fire was lit on a standing candle. The small bits of flint were then placed back onto the table, the sudden light change caused Kagome to wince, be she watched the man head for his large chair.

"This Sesshoumaru wants to know why you restored his arm?" he spoke clearly. Kagome however began removing her obi. "What are you doing" he tensed and it showed not only in his voice. Kagome now revealing her under garment folded the obi at her waist, making it easier for her to sit on the only other chair directly opposite the not so stoic lord.

"Getting comfortable" she explained, Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if he was having a heart attack at her indecent behaviour. "And well as I explained earlier. I don't know." She drilled out as calm as he had been. The light flicked on the table, it was then she had noticed his sudden change in make-up, his usual red eye-liner was now shimmering gold.

'Does he do that himself?' she let out a small laugh which didn't go unnoticed by the demon lord, but the woman had always appeared to be aimless, so he shrugged it off.

"Look, I cannot tell you why, if I do not know why." God she started to really want to sit his royal butt. Sesshoumaru was growing impatient but he had to admit she was more amusing angry. As if by magic a knock broke the stale mate the two had come too.

"Amaterasu take the Miko to her room" Kagome twitched in irritation,

'What is it with the stupid mutt brothers? Is my name so hard that both can't seem to use it?' Golden orbs watched the woman, who had stood suddenly arm clenched in anger. The white haired demoness smiled at the lord, grabbing Kagome's hand she tugged her softly to shake her out of whatever she was thinking.

"Sesshoumaru…" She started, before he interrupted.

"Do not address me so familiar woman." Kagome walked away stunned, it was as if he knew she was uncomfortable. The demon escorting Kagome held her tightly arm in arm, as a friend would walking down a street. This thought only depressed her more. It had been a while since she saw her mother, granddad and Souta, she really did miss them.

"You must be cold" The older woman broke the silence, her warm arm patting the smaller girl. Kagome smiled at the demoness, before nodding gracefully.

"Yes, I am a bit" she laughed, this demon was so nice towards her. Too nice to work for such an emotionless man. She thought grumpily. The older female laughed gripping the human tighter.

"He isn't that bad," she continued laughing, Kagome eyed her jadedly. "You must have thought so too, you returned his arm so graciously" the woman spoke, startling the younger female,

'How does she do that?' Kagome stifled a yawn.

"As you rightly guessed earlier, I can pick up on your thoughts" the raven haired girl stared in amazement. "You are quite adorable sometimes Kagome" she laughed again, her smile this time a lot wider showing off her perfect fangs.

"Kind of makes me wonder why I bother talking at all" Kagome returned the smile, both laughed as they continued up the corridor. "And the arm was an accident I swear" she giggled, along with Amaterasu before coming face to face with the royal wing.

"I will return in the morning to set up your bath" Kagome smiled turning to eye her huge room again. The door closed silently, the teen ran to the futon the outer layer of her dress falling at her feet. Her head collided with the pillow is shear bliss.

Kagome jumped off the bed instantly as an eerie silhouette entered her room through the large rounded window, the only lit candle had blown instantly coating the room in complete darkness. Kagome grabbed the lantern in a bid to defend herself, flicking the hot wax at the thing prowling around, unaware if she hit the target. She tried to run, but collided with the beast.

Shippou jumped on the head of Kirara his eyes bleeding with fear,

"Kagome" He yelled, a strong set of hands grabbed the fox cub before he could jump up to the guard house unannounced. Sango looked crossly at the fox.

"What do you think you are doing?" Shippou lowered his gaze in submission; however she too had wondered what had alerted the young demon.

"What's going on Shippou?" Sango asked. A sudden burst of dense energy surrounded the outer walls, a barrier that was considerably impenetrable.

'He's defiantly hiding something' Miroku brought his hand up in a questioning pose, before he looked at the Hanyou who now had less of a chance seeing Kagome.

"There was a high pitched scream, I don't know but it sounded like it might've be Kagome" Sango once again eyed the small boy, subtly comforting him.

"If it was Kagome, Sesshoumaru is honour bound to save her" She hushed the teary boy. Before Shippou could do something stupid, Miroku ushered Kirara to back away from the gate, his thoughts on why Sesshoumaru had warned them of their white haired comrade.

"I think we should head back for now, don't you?" the human male nodded to his female traveller, who nodded agreeing completely,

"What about Inuyasha?" Shippou asked pensively his eyes watering once more at having to leave Kagome again. Miroku cleared his throat,

"He can follow if he wishes, we'll retreat as far as the forest edge" his tone was much louder, knowing the canine boy below was watching them intensely

'Keh that Miroku who does he think he is taking charge, that's my role!' Taking his sword in hand, the dog eared man drove it into the soil.

"I'm staying right here until that bastard gives back Kagome" plonking to the floor, Inuyasha gripped his sword until his knuckles went white. For a teenager he was persistent. Shaking his head Miroku tapped the cat demon to continue without Inuyasha, at least the lake would provide dinner for the four travellers.

Rin ran over to the older demon, brushing her white hair away, she sighed in relief she was breathing. The demoness smiled as the girl touched her face gently moving more strands away. Her crystal orbs dazzled up at the small human female. Sesshoumaru was approaching, and fast.

"Be still child, I am fine" Rin smiled as best she could, but she knew something was wrong. Kagome was gone and not willingly, the wax from the candle hardened on the bamboo matts a few centimetres away from her discarded dress. Without warning, Sesshoumaru's clawed hand grasped the doorframe causing Rin to jump. A loud crack startled his ward as the wood beneath his fingers splintered.

"Lord Sesshou…"

"Where is the Miko?" his gaze now fixed on Amaterasu, true the woman was at best five hundred years his elder and he was no adolescent. But for her to be thrown down in such a way, this was no lowly demon. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth, fangs bearing in annoyance.

'There is a traitor among the demons in my house.'

"Lord Sesshoumaru, forgive me I couldn't stop the unknown demon" Amaterasu softly spoke, her eyes hung low in humility.

"You do not need to apologize to this Sesshoumaru" he spoke sternly, yet his tone was a lot softer to the older woman. He lifted the soft silk of her gown feeling the fabric within his claws,

'It's still warm, she is not long gone' suddenly it dawned on the demon lord 'Bo Lei he had requested my interference with the half breed.' The dragon was far to intrigued with the priestess.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you so much for reading :)


	7. A Repetitive Encounter

A Repetitive Encounter

A/N: Revised 07/07/15.

* * *

><p>Kagome scrambled to her feet the room was chillingly cold. She reached out into the vast darkness, she was thankfully unbound. The tips of her fingers slid along a smooth damp stone surface. Kagome's heart beat frantically, was she in a cave? A dungeon? Breathing in the cool air refreshing against her dry mouth, Kagome calmed herself<p>

'Come on Kagome, don't panic; what to do?' closing her eyes she listened intently for something; any noise. She didn't want to use her abilities just yet. If she was not alone like she suspected it could sign her death certificate.

A pair of shameless ice eyes watched the human, chuckling inwardly at her feeble attempts to establish her whereabouts.

'The female is quite comical, easy prey, tasty I bet.' the demon stood still poised.

A wave of warmth tingled around the small stony prison and alerted the other presence to the girl immediately.

'Now you see me girl; this should be interesting.' The demon pushed himself off the opposite wall from Kagome

"Show yourself?" Her voice wobbling, showing her distress. The demon narrowed the gaze fixed on the girl in front. With a flick of a clawed hand, the demon toyed with the futuristic Miko. The flick had echoed through the whole cavern, Kagome had tried to pin point exactly where it had come from, her heartbeat now elevating at an alarming rate.

"Are you a coward, show yourself?" her voice becoming steady as she bellowed into the darkness. The opposition growled at the suggestion. He was no coward.

Her blue pools flickered at the sudden abuse from the light now engulfing the surroundings. The damp stones glistening a brilliant blue around her,

'Oh wow' she mused before remembering this was no museum visit. Tensely Kagome looked at the revealed kidnapper. The creature in front was as black as midnight, a scaled lizard like creature who was now curiously eying the girl. She wondered silently if maybe this was as close to human he could get. He closely resembled her friend Jinenji, around the same size too. His stare was piercing like diamonds. Buried deep behind a large snout, two whiskers fell from the tip also midnight in colour, he was simply a being of the night.

Kagome gulped at the proud demon seemingly allowing her to examine him. Kagome was lost in her own thoughts. Knowing some history helped Kagome throughout her time in the Edo period, Kagome had begun to research more into political history, though it was difficult as Demons were seen in her time as stuff of legends. She had invested on a small trip over to the continent and discovered that Lord Sesshoumaru appearance was more suited to that of ancient China than ancient Japan.

Kagome noted he wore something similar to Sesshoumaru. Battle riddled unlike the Stoic Lords perfect appearance.

"You are Chinese" she spoke clearly, the man seemed too refined to be too much of a threat. He also remained on the far side of the cave, keeping his distance.

The lizard like demon, turned his head towards her and her statement, His whiskers floated bouncing around under the snout from his sudden movement.

'Perhaps he only speaks Chinese' she thought bringing her hands to her lips. 'What was it again?' now furrowing her brows in concentration. "Qǐng wèn?" she asked in Chinese grabbing the demons attention. Her eyes looking up in hope.

"You speak my language?" Kagome jumped as his voice infected her ears, instantly becoming irritated by her pointless intentions to help the demon understand her.

"A Little" she spoke softly, her eyes not leaving the figure in front; he did in fact kidnap her. "Er, why did you take me?"

"I was ordered to do so" he stated matter-of-factly before turning away, Kagome let a small sigh escape her.

'Wait, scales, crystal eyes, is he a dragon too? Does this mean he and Lord Bo Lei are…' a horrid realization crept up from within Kagome. Her hands covering her mouth in shock, had the dragon lord ordered her capture?

Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance, sunset orbs narrowed as he headed towards the room that held the accused dragon lord. He would get his answers for the treachery dealt in his own house. The swift sound of silk rippling through the air notified the many servants that their lord was approaching, each one side stepped away from his apparent anger. A slight curve of his lips, Sesshoumaru slid the screen open to the Chinese demons allocated room. Lord Bo Lei stood confident to the western lord.

"Lord Sesshoumaru" he spoke a hint of amusement leaving his thin lips.

"Where is the female?" he was not in the mood to play games.

"The female, being the holy woman Kagome?" he said now supporting an equally small smirk as Sesshoumaru's.

"Yes, the Miko" Sesshoumaru barked in retaliation. The Chinese lord held his grin, his crystal eyes narrowed slightly.

"Someone will think you like her, if you keep losing your temper my lord." his Japanese spilled effortlessly off his lips. Sesshoumaru launched at Bo Lei. His clawed hand outstretched however never made contact as he moved out of the way of the stoic lord's attempt on his throat. With one fluid motion Bo Lei opened the door to the balcony, before speaking softly. "She is there." He teased pointing towards the now revealed crystalized sphere, floating alongside the cliff edge.

"What is your purpose with the Miko?" Lord Sesshoumaru questioned testily. Lord Bo Lei had no intention on keeping Kagome that much was apparent. Sesshoumaru began to feel he was being tested, if that was the case he would not fail. Sesshoumaru calmed instantly, there was a strategical way around this, and Lord Bo Lei held all the cards.

"I know you can understand me, Lord of the west. So I will be brief" he spoke in fluent Chinese. "I have no intention on hurting the female, I am simply interested in your abilities, and I will test these using her" he finished pointing at the sphere. Sesshoumaru understood him perfectly characteristically narrowing his gaze. "You are known throughout all of Japan and China. However Sesshoumaru son of Inu no Taishō, I believe you are lacking in a crucial extent. You strive for power, and take it with ease." The accused just stood staring at the foreign lord.

"Make your point Lord Bo Lei." the muscles in the stoic lord's cheeks strained, as his voice had become darker. The dragon demon shook his head, a soft jingle from the golden charm hanging off his restrained hair rang around the room.

"She is the key." His cryptic demeanour irritated the stoic lord, it was however predictable.

Kagome suddenly dropped onto dirt. Her prison and prisoner had disintegrated like the walls around her. Kagome noticed she was thankfully still in the western palace. Wearily she took a shaky peak over the edge. Suddenly she withdrew.

'Crap I'm so high up and its way to slippery for me to attempt getting down.' The rain had stopped but had done its damage to the moss clagged stone. Looking around for another solution, she eyed a small opening in the cliff.

"Well better than nothing." She spoke to herself spirits raised. "At least if it rains again I'll be dry inside." Kagome took one last look back before entering the small doorway into the rock. Her thoughts went back onto the weird encounter in the crystal room. It seemed the demon who captured her was buying time. The scaled creature had ignored her every question after stating he was ordered to capture her and after a mere couple of minutes he had disappeared, just like that. Gritting her teeth as she slipped on some more moss, Kagome supposed she should watch where she was walking.

A few moments of walking in the dark damp corridor it chiselled outwards. In the distance Kagome could hear running water, rounding a small corner a small burst of orange firelight caught her attention. Kagome quickened her pace.

-Smack-

The sound of flesh on flesh travelled through the vast open space by the Lakeside. In all fairness the lecherous monk had gone hours without the slightest unholy thought, so it was anticipated. Miroku stood up scratching his now throbbing head.

"You never learn do you Miroku?" The tiny demon teased, stuffing his face with the fish Sango had cooked for dinner. Purple pools looked on the younger lad, radiating with warmth and defeat from the incident involving his beloved Sango.

"I was only conveying my particular thoughts on bathing arrangements. As Sango no longer has Kagome to accompany her, I merely suggested I would…" Another smack rang through the camp.

"He is a child, you perverted monk." She snapped, her fiery gaze overpowering the campfire. Shippou giggled at his silly human companions.

"Kirara is more than capable to protect me." Turning abruptly she stormed off towards the spring they had found tucked away in the corner of the cliff. A small sigh left the female Taijiya, she was soon to be in her twentieth year and had hoped to be married by now. She understood why Miroku had expressed until Naraku was gone, he would not feel free to start a family. She had agreed knowing Miroku didn't want his children cursed with the wind tunnel. But still she couldn't help feel depressed, twenty was old for marriage. She couldn't help feel something was wrong with her. The demon cat felt her downed spirit, nocking against the woman's legs she mewed quietly urging the slayer to smile. "Thanks Kirara." How could she be thinking of this, "If only Kagome was here, ne Kirara?" Sango quickly bathed in silence.

Kagome was stunned, the unnoticeable crack glowing from a small torch had turned into a large cavern. There was three large orange lanterns, the size of herself hanging from the outstandingly high domed ceiling, each beautifully painted. Under the three large lanterns there was a large pool, so still Kagome had thought it was the floor had it not been reflecting the light from above. Kagome dropped her fingers into the Crystal blue water. Each finger creating a ripple, animating the silence. Her eyes were glued to the pool, it was inviting her in. Her body pulled closer to the water. Each ripple felt like bursts of energy calling out to her. She was captivated, hunger stemmed from within for the refreshing liquid.

Her fingertips inches away from the deluge. Kagome looked down, her abdomen had become strained with an unaccountable pressure,

'Arm?' she looked deeper, confused by the sudden appendage obstructing her goal. She couldn't quite make out, it sounded like words but they were very distant. Concentrating hard, she listened for what she wasn't sure she herd.

"Miko." he pressed again, all irritation that he had held lost in the stony room. He'd arrived at the cliff summit alone. The human female nowhere in sight. He did not expect her to have walked into the supposedly sealed chamber. Had Bo Lei done this on purpose? Keeping an iron grip on the girl, mind lost in the enchanted water. He pressed again, this time his voice softer she should not have been able to enter here. Kagome shook her head away from the water turning to look at a very typical Sesshoumaru. Realising how close they were, she pushed away.

"What the, what is that?" she said turning again to look before a firm grip on her face stopped her from doing so. Another moment was lost in regaining control of her senses before the dog demon released his hand from her.

"It is the Taoists Mirror" he spoke plainly. Kagome rubbed her stressed temples and her breathing shallowed. Suspecting she was close to fainting, Sesshoumaru led her away through a small screen that he had emanated from earlier.

'So the pool is enchanted.' she thought, suddenly feeling better not near the offending waters. Narrowing her gaze on the preoccupied lord, so preoccupied he had yet to release his grip on her. Feeling her gaze upon him, golden eyes flicked to sapphire. When he noticed his clawed hand still wrapped around her, he let go quickly, feeling rejected Kagome pressed the stoic demon for answers.

"The Taoist Mirror, are we talking Ying and Yang here?" she asked quietly, they were uneasily closer due to the narrow corridor. With no obligation to answer the Inu Youkai lord kept walking in silent. Kagome was not going to let this slide however, Sesshoumaru could feel the anger radiating off her.

"Miko, control your emotions." He spoke teasingly. Oh yes she was fun to torment. However it was just all too much for her. Firstly being kidnapped by god knows who, then left on a slippery summit to finely almost be succumbed by a spell ridden puddle. No Kagome was not going to let the proud demon just snub her.

'Alright, if he wants to play.' Kagome sneered. Her face changed to that of a boastful teen.

"Sesshoumaru, why do you have so many hidden Chinese artefacts buried around you?" He said nothing. "Ne, Sesshoumaru why are you pretending to be Japanese?" Kagome blurted out. Maybe it was just the whole evening, the Chinese lord, the Chinese objects tucked away here and there and then there was the enchanted pool, the Taoist Mirror. Everything had begun to link up in her head, there was his unusual armour and the fact he can speak fluent Chinese with no hint of an accent. Of course this had just put more strain on her already needling headache, but it was all too coincidental.

Sesshoumaru pushed the Miko through the end of the corridor she had failed to notice. Her body aching at the sudden force around her forearms. Expensive silk fluttered around as her body collided with a soft surface. Wide eyes took in the figure above her. Sesshoumaru had straddled her, eyes seeping red her body trapped in the fabric that had pooled onto the cushioned surface. Both clawed hands dug into the teen's flesh. Her cheeks now sodden with tear streams.

'It hurts, it hurts,' she tried to escape. To no avail.

"It hurts." Her voice trembling. Fear radiated off her in waved overpowering his demonic blood. Golden orbs flickered from under the prominent red stare. "I'm sorry" she whispered over and over.

'Why do I have to go and open my big mouth every time?' she sobbed closing her eyes from the man fighting for control.

"You overstepped your boundaries" he growled out as more gold drained into the determined on killing gaze.

'Pathetic' he sighed mentally. The lord lifted off the woman her tears had stained his personal sleeping quarters. He hadn't meant to lose control again. What was it with this human and emotions? Truly pathetic of him to succumb to her level of uncontrolled emotions. The woman shifted slightly. Getting a quick glance at the rather dark room they were in. On a rather large futon. A sudden heat glazed over he once tear soaked cheeks, was this Sesshoumaru's room. She didn't think that just any room would lead to a secret enchanted pool. Meaning this room had to be his.

'I'm on his bed…' the look of horror rushed over the woman hunched up against a wall. A small tinge of amusement glinted in the depths of his molten stare. She couldn't get much further away he smirked slightly. He was no longer disturbed by her human body upon his own sleeping futon, the fact this had been his doing didn't warrant any apprehension either.

"I am in no mood to go around in circles Miko." Sesshoumaru uncharacteristically pinched the bridge of his nose. "You will tell this Sesshoumaru what you know, now?" fangs peeked from under tight lips. Kagome couldn't help shudder. "Miko" Kagome jumped slightly. She was in no position to fight right now.

"Are you in fact Chinese?" Well it wasn't in her nature to be submissive; she countered not caring for the level of her tone.

'She has the audacity to challenge me in my own house, nay in my own room' his eyes widened at her nerve.

"And don't even start on the whole 'you dare to be disrespectful' crap; I have no intention of being domesticated" Kagome huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"This is my house, and you will act with the utmost respect within my walls" He spat, aura spiking in authority.

"I thought you found my nature charming?" she back chatted quickly.

"What made you think that." He spoke, true he had thought that when she had over shouted the Hanyou. But he didn't remember telling her that. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"You said I intrigued you, that time I caught you peeping on me in the hot springs." She clarified. He knew he would regret saying that.

"I was not 'peeping' as you said it" he breathed, obviously offended.

"Whatever, does the demon lord not know how to compromise?" her dark locks fell forwards, as she moved to become more comfortable.

"You wish to compromise?" he pointed out. This was too easy, Kagome agreeing firmly not knowing what she had let herself in for. "Fine, you will tell this Sesshoumaru what he wishes to know…" he began stopping the Miko before she interrupted. She was very good at that. "Then this Sesshoumaru will let you leave."

"Wait what? But you promised" raising her hands in frustration before dropping them onto the futon. The act rippled through the mattress to a now comfortably sat Sesshoumaru opposite an equally comfortable Miko. "You said once the party is over I could leave!" she whined quietly.

"Yet this Sesshoumaru was once again subjected to rescuing you. Twice I might add. I was planning on overlooking this major detail yet your ungrateful behaviour forces me to reveal this to you, you wished to compromise…" he prompted flicking his sunset orbs towards the Miko.

'Her scent will be all over the futon at this rate.' he needed his information. Bo Lei urged she knew the answers, but talking to this female was exhausting.

'That sneaky, mutt' she narrowed her blue orbs, whilst the stoic demon lord raised one eyebrow; waiting for her answer.

"This is unfair." she stated calmly.

"Miko." He paused, thinking over his next move. "This Sesshoumaru was jesting, I will let you leave this room." Kagome stared in shock. Kagome picked up a small pillow and launched it at the demon lord. Before she erupted in a fit of giggles. Sesshoumaru had dodged the offending upholstery. His mood lifted momentarily.

Kagome spent the next hour explaining what she could to the Inu Youkai, treading thinly around her whole 'time travelling' truth. It wasn't long before she had explained her knowledge on Chinese clothing, traditions, and politics. Her brain had came to the conclusion he could therefore be Chinese more than Japanese.

"Your observations skills are impressive, but this does not explain why the Dragon lord attempted to kidnap you." Kagome shrugged, how was she supposed to know what that perverted demons intentions were? Sesshoumaru on the other hand had a sour feeling.

"So, does this mean you are Chinese?" she spoke softly. Hoping to get a feel for the story behind this complex man.

"It is a possibility" he spoke as softly as she had. Eyes vacant of any emotion.

"You mean, you don't know?" she spluttered, shocked by the uncertainty of the other being in the room. Sesshoumaru was becoming acutely aware the Miko was straining to stay awake. Her words were beginning to slur and her eyes had dropped several times.

"Stay here, I will send Amaterasu to fetch you." Fabric rustled softly as he stepped off the futon. Without looking back Sesshoumaru left.

Kagome however had no intentions of waiting. She peeked at the small screen hiding the hidden corridor.

'I don't know why, but that strange water was singing to me. It felt like a warm burst of light coming through your window on a hot summer's day.' she thought maybe she could find out something. Standing up the teen slid the screen open. The overwhelming sense of calling shutting off all other senses it wanted her but why? Each light step she took her bare feet pitter-pattered around the narrow corridor. The warm light from the huge lanterns engulfed the futuristic Miko, whilst the small tickle of water called out to her, pulling her closer.

Amaterasu entered her lord's chambers, no sure what to expect. She wouldn't question the boy but when he had said the girl was in his room, and falling asleep on his futon. Well any servant would've been shocked at the statement. Shaking her head at the young lord, chuckling to herself she flung the door open.

"Where is she?" the older lady hurried back to her lord. Her heart pounding in worry, something wasn't right she couldn't even sense Kagome's thoughts wherever she was she was far away or being shielded.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you so much for everyone's lovely comments, I hope this chapter has enough of an exchange between our two favourite characters.


	8. A Coupled Encounter

A Coupled Encounter

AN: Revised 10/07/15

* * *

><p>A loud roar echoed around the lakeside causing Shippou and Kirara to instantly jump up. Both looking straight into the misty vast space in front of them. Sango placed a hand timidly against the monk; who was looking out with calculating eyes.<p>

"What was that?" the small fox cub asked shyly. Miroku was useful when it came to softly explaining the difficult situations. Clearing his throat he interjected.

"I believe that was Inuyasha." Sango looked away face clouded by tense thoughts,

'Why had Sesshoumaru warned us about Inuyasha? Does he know something we don't?' The demon slayer eyed the other members of the group, before looking into the distance where Inuyasha's voice had erupted from.

"Demon lords are said to be prideful beings" Sango started, "If the western lord says he will return Kagome, he will" the older female stood tall her hands tightly clasped, believing in what she had relayed.

Shippou nodded, however he too was wondering why Sesshoumaru had said what he did, 'If you value your lives humans, stay clear of the Hanyou until your Miko is returned.' biting his lip in worry the small boy frowned 'but why?'

Inuyasha growled for a second time. Showing his impatient attitude to the four guards from before. To human ears the low gravel sounds from the Inu Youkai's would be interpreted as territorial animal behaviour. Each growl from the dog eared boy was cut short from the four other demons, shooting down the silver haired boy wanting access into their lord's house.

The boy was once again sporting his crimson gaze, his teal pupils wide in anger at not being allowed access. It wasn't at all fair. Kagome was his, Not Sesshoumaru's.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru intercepted the worried Amaterasu. Her locks tucked into a neat bun, she was probably in the midst of preparing a bath for Kagome. Sesshoumaru's golden gaze narrowed. Amaterasu rolled her eyes at her lord's molten orbs, ablaze with irritation.

"Yes it's the young woman, she has gone missing." Her lips curled in annoyance. "Seriously boy you don't need to act high and mighty in front of me. You did use to cry for your mother a…" she scoffed.

"Enough" Amaterasu smiled softly at the stoic lord after he cut her sentence short,

'Pretend all you want Sesshoumaru' a teasing smirk crept up on the older woman to the back of the now annoyed the Inu Youkai. The two had swiftly made it back to his chambers in no time. Amaterasu had wondered why the girl was left alone in there to begin with. The fact that lord Sesshoumaru never let anyone into his bed chambers. Sesshoumaru could feel her eyes burn into his back. Sesshoumaru gave her a warning look, only having an assumption to what she was thinking about.

The two came to a stop inside the empty bed chambers. Amaterasu could not help notice the way her lord eagerly searched around his room.

'My, my Sesshoumaru are we concerned for the human female?' cocking her head at the man in front. The sudden amusing thought warming her insides, she could not help think of the great Inu No Taisho, perhaps had more influence on the young master than he let on.

Golden eyes darted around the room before settling on the hidden door. Cursing inwardly he slid the small screen open revealing the tugging pressure from the above cavern.

"Amaterasu…" he began to the tense demoness. Her usually indifferent eyes, now solely fixed on the passage hidden from everyone. Only four knew of its existence, the lord, his mother, Amaterasu and now the inquisitive futuristic Miko.

"I cannot follow you my lord." Amaterasu said looking down the passage, lowering her head away from the lord using all her strength to tare her gaze from the pulsing corridor, she backed up into the hallway before shutting the screen concealing the lord in his room, alone.

"Magnificent isn't it?" crystal blue eyes glistened at the older woman now propped up against the closed screen, her clean cut kimono plain and lifeless to the elaborate Chinese garment in front. She breathed heavily, eyes filled with disappointment.

'You endangered Kagome, distracted the western lord. You sir know something, something about the Inu Taisho family. What are you up to?' she said nothing. The Chinese dragon locked an intense gaze on the woman, his mind open for her to wonder in.

'Perhaps we can continue in Chinese?' Amaterasu narrowed her eyes slightly. She had learnt many decades ago, how did he know? Just who is this demon?

"My actions have a purpose Amaterasu. Goddess of the universe, daughter of the storm god Raijin" turning her full attention on the other demon, eyes wide in shock.

"Who are you?" She spoke clearly.

Sesshoumaru raced up towards the hidden chamber. Being honour bound, nothing could happen to the raven haired teen whilst she was in the western lands. Why would she do this to him? If such a contract is broken it would ruin the iron grip he held on his lands. All would deem him unfit to rule and no doubt seek out to over throw him thus destroying the legacy his father had built. Humans were hateful creatures indeed. Sesshoumaru now had a sour look on his face. This woman would feel his wrath, full force.

Silver locks fluttered behind in the wind created by the demonic speed, Sesshoumaru fashioned a look of determination.

'Nothing will happen to the woman' he agreed inwardly, he would not dishonour his agreement, he would not dishonour his father.

The chamber was filled with swirling pressure. His clothing fluttering with the spike of power. The large lanterns knocked into each other. A dull drum beat echoing around the chamber. There was no Miko. Sesshoumaru stepped closer to the waters. A small pale hand emerged from the water. A pale glow left her. Her skin glistening behind white fabric clung to her shapely body. Sesshoumaru had been hesitant to approach, though to his senses she was the same woman that had been sitting on his futon earlier. He knew she could not be normal. The waters were never ending, her lungs would have given out from the sheer pressure of the pools depths. And yet she stood unharmed, face down trodden. Water dripping around her from her raven locks.

Kagome kept her eyes embedded to the floor, the small pitta pat from her wet bare feet edged closer to the stifled demon lord. Her approach restricted from water-logged clothing, she made no attempt to acknowledge the demon in front. But continued up the narrow stairwell to the main house.

"Miko" Sesshoumaru gritted out glancing behind, her body instantly stilled under his outburst. Still she did not turn back. Sesshoumaru pulled, forcing her gaze to meet his own. Her once sharp oceanic eyes dull. They did not stay open for long, falling into the demon lord for support Kagome went limp in his hold.

Amaterasu scurried away after escorting the dragon demon back to his holding place. The two guards had felt the full extent of failing the orders left by their lord from the pale demoness. Finally reaching the royal wing Amaterasu approached the screen to Sesshoumaru's room. Gracefully she slid the door open and entered the empty room. She noticed the heavy aura she had felt earlier distilled.

'Still the Miko's mind is locked away from me.' frowning Amaterasu unusually sighed. 'It's as if she's purposely blocking entry to me' Amaterasu snapped her eyes to Sesshoumaru entering from the secret cavern.

"Kagome has blocked my entry into her mind," Sesshoumaru looked up from the Miko in his grasp. She had a habit of ending up in his arms as of late. "My lord, if Kagome knew how to do this, she would have done it sooner." Sesshoumaru said nothing. "Something has changed." Amaterasu patiently waited for acknowledgment. However her lord remained silent. Amaterasu saw the conflict in his eyes, and mind.

"Take her to her room" he spat, "And do I need to remind you, you are not permitted to read this Sesshoumaru's thoughts." Taking out the frustration on Amaterasu would possibly have repercussions later, but she had disobeyed him.

East of the main house Inuyasha had erupted in an uncontrolled fury. The sun had begun to rise and yet Kagome was still stuck behind two demonic barriers.

'What is he hiding? Why won't he let my Kagome out?' Inuyasha grabbed his father's fang now glowing red as the same red bleed into his younger sunset eyes for the umpteenth time that night. With a roar of power Inuyasha broke through the first barrier. The four guards defending the east gate thrown into the air at the sheer force of the blow.

All eyes settled to the eastern gate. His human and demon child companions looked up horrified at what their halfblooded friend had just done. Sesshoumaru flicked his gaze eastward in annoyance now handing an unconscious Miko to Amaterasu who held the bridge of her nose also irritated at the Hanyou. She remembered Inuyasha's brash behaviour all too well.

'The boy will get himself killed.' she breathed heavily, now clenching her claws around Kagome. Sesshoumaru walked towards another screen leading to a large balcony mouth apart as he began to speak.

"Need I remind you of your father's wishes boy?" Sesshoumaru glared at his ex-nanny already hating the fact she had the audacity to cut him off.

"Amaterasu" he growled, the woman was invading his mind once again.

"Do not presume I needed to read your thoughts for that comment. It is all over your face." Amaterasu snapped, turning away from the boy.

"The half breed should not have disregarded my warnings" he firmly stated before soaring down towards an approaching Inuyasha. Amaterasu shook her head at the brothers. So alike yet so different. Oh how they reminded her of their father.

"At least I can care for you, without interference from two obnoxious dog demons" she spoke softly, placing the woman on her futon. Kagome shot her eyes open as soon as her head contacted with the pillow. The dead oceanic gaze looked through Amaterasu. Causing the older woman to eye the girl suspiciously. Standing up on her bare feet Kagome gracefully left the room her Miko powers swirling around her. All demons who came across the girl backed away in fear, Amaterasu followed at great distance.

Down each wooden staircase the futuristic girl navigated. Across long bamboo corridor after corridor. Controlled in each footing as if she had designed the building herself. Stepping through one of the outer screens on the ground floor. Kagome stepped onto the soft damp grass.

"Leave now half breed, or die!" Sesshoumaru called, the lack of armour on him oblivious to the irate Inuyasha as he charged forward, fathers fang in hand.

"Give back Kagome" Inuyasha swung at the stoic lord, catching a bit of silk on the tip causing the fabric to tare from the sleeve. Sesshoumaru looked at the ripped fabric void of any expression.

"The human is sleeping" he half lied, dodging another swing of their father's sword. "When she awakes, she will be returned. Must I repeat myself until your laughable excuse of a brain catches up?" flicking his poison claws into Inuyasha's shoulder, instantly the Hanyou dropped the sword and now clutching his aching wound.

"I want Kagome" Inuyasha snarled, lunging forwards claws filled with his blood as he shouted his next attack. Sesshoumaru maintained a bored expression, dodging each red curve of the attack.

"Well you can't have me?" Both golden gazes settled on the woman now walking towards the brother followed by a cautious Amaterasu. Sesshoumaru eyed her carefully; her once vibrant gaze was still hidden behind expired blue. As if someone had sucked all the fire out of her.

"Kagome, what are you saying?" Inuyasha wined his demonic side still faintly present.

"Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru barked annoyed the fight had stopped abruptly because of the cursed Miko. He needed a good fight, she always knew how to wind him up until he could snap.

"I am not property" Kagome spat, her eyes swirled with life. Sesshoumaru noticed, it would appear she is returning to her full self.

"Kagome I" Inuyasha started, ears dropped, noticing the woman in front had her hands firmly on her hips.

'What a provocative stance.' Amaterasu chuckled, her eyes on her lord, with a blank expression upon his face.

"This is stupid, Kagome come here now! We can go back to the …" Amaterasu shot the half demon a glare, silencing him instantly. Her abilities had already infiltrated the younger dogs mind. Sesshoumaru ignored the two heated glares from his ex-nanny and his hated half-brother.

Lord Bo Lei took this moment to appear in front of the group. Amaterasu was aggravated the Chinese dragon had slipped away from the guards stationed outside his door. Ignoring the rival brothers, the golden lord placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. The affection from Bo Lei had angered all three, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Amaterasu. Silver strands fell forward as the demon lord tilted his head towards the revealed cave.

'So this is what he wanted.' The stoic lord concluded, bringing his narrow gaze back on the other male demon lord.

'How dare he touch Kagome, he will pay dearly.' Inuyasha growled loudly, his beast now screaming in anger. Said offending demon lord spoke to Sesshoumaru in his native tongue, the sudden change in language hadn't helped the situation, Inuyasha couldn't understand anything that was being spoken. But the name of the Miko hadn't gone unnoticed, his mind left to interoperate what was said through the tone and the body language the two nobles sparsely gave out.

Amaterasu sighed in annoyance, the Hanyou's distressed nature had kept her own mind preoccupied whilst her abilities relayed his every emotion to her. She would have to speak up to keep the rash child calm.

"My lords" she paused also speaking in Chinese, before eying up Kagome. "I would like to excuse myself and the Half breed from this conversation" Earning a nod of approval from the western lord, she continued grabbing Inuyasha by the collar effortlessly dragging him away from the others.

"Old hag let me go" Inuyasha wailed however the older demoness did not let go.

"Don't you call me old hag, mutt face" she spat, "what is it with the Taisho pups? Bloody ungrateful runts." She muttered offensively knowing fully well the half demon hadn't heard her, though the fully demon runt as she had called him had heard her perfectly.

"Kagome is in trouble you senile woman." Inuyasha cursed again, but still she held on tightly as she dragged him further and further away. For someone who was an elder even for the demons standards, she still had the strength of an ox that Inuyasha was no match for.

"Enough Inuyasha Kagome is safe, calm your beast" the white haired woman spoke coming to a halt, twisting the younger boy to face her. His iconic dog ears lowered in submission.

"I can't, even though I have a bit of control. He just will not back down" Amaterasu narrowed her stern gaze, the boy was speaking true. However he was acting far too irrationally for someone who was still mostly in control. A sudden realization hit the older woman.

"Inuyasha, how old are you now?" her gaze wavered slightly; a nearby aura conflicted with that of Inuyasha's, causing her body to react as she became more uncomfortable, the inconsolability that the nearby aura was emanating was greater than the Hanyou's own turmoil, looking back at the boy she noticed how oblivious he was of the other presence creeping forward, 'not surprising the boy can't feel that, considering the strain his body must be in fighting off the urge to release his demon' she silently thought waiting for her answer off the boy.

"If I hadn't lain dormant for fifty years, I would say." He counted on his fingers "Eighteen why?" Ears now perking up inquisitively, Amaterasu narrowed her eyes once more.

'Far too young for the boy to be considering taking the girl as a mate, something unnatural must have induced this state. Perhaps I should inform Sesshoumaru.' With no intention to explain why he was incapable of taming his demonic side, Amaterasu once again took off dragging the weaker species along. The presence she had felt earlier once again began overlapping her own unruffled aura.

"Hey Amaterasu, what was my father like?" flittering her mature gaze upon the teen not stopping to address the younger brother, she decided to humour him speaking of her previous master. How he was strong and respected until his love for humans had managed to anger many other demons. She had always been fond of him.

Sesshoumaru had listened to enough of the dragon's chatter. Why should he care what his father had done many decades ago, knowing his father was spoiled by the human woman who bore the insufferable half-breed. What was his point?

"As the human is guest in this Sesshoumaru's house, I cannot allow you to torment the half-breed. The Miko and I had an agreement and I will honour it." The Inu Youkai announced, keeping a close watch on the deceitful Chinese lord.

"Understood, it is not the half-breed I wish to provoke." He smiled at the growl that slipped from the western lord. Already knowing he would probably regret his decision, Lord Sesshoumaru hesitantly agreed to let the chestnut haired man return to his lodgings.

"The human will remain in the royal wing" Sesshoumaru quickly. The foreign lord smirked but continued to walk away from the pair. Considering taking a small walk around his grounds. A sudden crash of thoughts struck Sesshoumaru.

'The Taoist mirror may have greatly enhanced the Miko's pitiful abilities. The already apparent change in appearance could indicate she may already be changing inside' Sesshoumaru frowned still unaware his body had walked so far 'Being a Miko, even if she is a poor excuse for one, the girl should have had enough power to stop the changes, her blood would instantly purify the foreign changes. So why had it not?' keeping the thoughts dormant Sesshoumaru looked upon his house regretting every encounter with the human female. Could this be what his father had felt like each time he came across that human Izayoi? Deepening the frown present on his hard features the ice prince.

The walk was proving successful, he had come across the stubborn demoness Amaterasu and his half-brother Inuyasha talking in the distance, and decided to avoid confrontation when the demoness narrowed her gaze to the older brother. He now took off in the opposite direction, coming across a small orange bundle collapsed on the floor inside the thick demonic shield. Unexpectedly showing another compassionate side Sesshoumaru lifted up the small bundle by a pair of small hakama's. Bringing the collapsed child to the stoic lord's eye level he raised a slender eyebrow. Somewhat impressed that the child made it through his barrier alive. Tucking the child in his arm, Sesshoumaru turned back towards the house his golden gaze settling on a particular balcony.

Elsewhere in the castle Kagome had been returned to her room in the royal wing. Her body was heavy, she turned to the dresser reaching for a small mirror left by Amaterasu. Kagome dropped the mirror, shattering it instantly. Her reflection was not her own.

"Mai Yu, it has been too long, I had hoped the human Miko would be pure enough to allow effective transference" the sapphire gaze pouring into dull oceanic eyes of the futuristic human, from the door Lord Bo Lei had stood his eyes filled with a tender gaze.

"Yes my love, yet she fights with me continually it is troublesome and making me very tired" Kagome's eyes went wide, her hand shot up to her lips. Had she just said that? Her silky voice sounding exasperated as she claimed. Bo Lei nodded leaning forward, his lips but inches away huskily teasing the demoness trapped within the virtuous vessel.

After deciding placing the small child in the Miko's chambers at this current time would not be a good idea, he took to placing the small bundle in with Rin.

"I must admit, it was rewarding to find a beautiful young Miko" he spoke teasing the woman further. Chuckling as the woman pouted closing her eyes in wait for his touch. Bo Lei on the other hand pulled back, a pair of heated golden eyes conveying the death sentence. Stepping through the screen to the Miko's chamber once more, sunset orbs fixed on the crystal blue of the Chinese dragon. His stoic features suddenly becoming harsh in irritation.

"What are you doing Lord Bo Lei?" Sesshoumaru spoke icily. Glaring at the foreign dragon, not noticing he had spoken to the intruder extremely informally. Said dragon demon gave an equally stern glare to counter attack.

"There is something I must discuss with you, privately" Kagome said to the silver haired lord.

"There you are Kagome!" a strong woman's voice startled the tense group. After her chat with the younger Inu brother, who had now been placed in the furthest house of the large castle for rest, Amaterasu had come across a rather calm Sesshoumaru carrying a small fox child. He had announced that he would be retiring for the remainder of the day and did not wish to be disturbed.

'Like that would've happened' she snorted thinking back to the Taiyoukai carrying a small Kitsune.

"I am not Kagome; I am Mai Yu you'd do well to remember that" The usual sweet smile relaying a hint of darkness as she addressed the pale Amaterasu. Kagome gasped, there was that voice again. It was her voice but not her voice. "I'm sorry Amaterasu, I don't know what is going on." Kagome looked down, her bangs covering her face.

"It's okay Kagome" Amaterasu smiled, "Would you like to bathe? We have a wonderful spring in the grounds" she continued. Sesshoumaru stopped the pair and with a stern word he advised the girl to find him in his study afterwards.

"What a great idea, I would indeed enjoy a soak" she said softly, nodding at Sesshoumaru. Following the older demon down a small corridor between Rin's and Sesshoumaru's rooms.

"You are free to use the spring, whenever you wish to" Smiling the older lady slid the screen open revealing the steaming water.

"Your assistance is not needed" the arrogant tone from the other voice did not suit the Miko's soft features, but despite her annoyance Amaterasu bowed in response leaving the woman alone to bathe. When the woman could no longer feel the thunder goddess, she cursed in anger before speaking out.

"Child, do not fight with me" she began removing her white gown, revealing the strange under garments from Kagome's time. The dead blue pools flickered into those of crystal blue filled with fire from the human teen

'I will not stop, you're in my body' Kagome spat from inside earning a snort from the demon in control. Kagome hissed, bringing the her hand to her head signalling the being inside was giving her a headache, Mai Yu retaliated quickly.

"Enough!" she shouted, growling in irritation. Mai Yu finally removed the foreign clothes with difficulty, before stepping into the cloudy water of the spring enjoying the warming sensation, she noted her little Miko was also enjoying the sensation as she had now calmed.

* * *

><p>AN: A confusing chapter, but it is meant to be -scratches back of head- ahaa.


	9. A Tense Encounter

A Tense Encounter

A/N: Took a long time to write this chapter, sorry about that. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Kagome walked off towards Sesshoumaru's study. Her step was confident until she came to the large door. "Not surprising" a voice muttered darkly to Kagome, "you are still untouched" Kagome's anger flared, those dull eyes spiking bright blue with her inner turmoil.<p>

"Who are you talking to Kagome?" a small tired voice peeped out from the empty corridor.

"Do not sneak up on me, you wretch!" The small bundle bounced in shock and ran scared into a frantic Amaterasu.

'A Kitsune in here?' Catching the small child before he ran into another, Amaterasu cradled him in reassurance. Another cry echoed out of the empty

"Don't you dare scare my Shippou" Amaterasu poked her head slowly around the corner expecting to see two women, but there was still only one. Shippou cradled safely into her body, also confused by the sudden difference in his adoptive mother's strange words.

"Kagome" Amaterasu softly questioned to the woman standing aside the huge futon.

"What's going on? One minute I'm her then I'm me. I don't know what's going on anymore!" Kagome stuttered in distress. A pair of golden orbs had also now appeared in the doorway the trio had stopped at. The demon lord now gaining all their attention.

"You are the human Miko?" the cold voice questioned amusement evident only to the old demoness. Amaterasu excused herself taking the Kitsune with her, shushing the boy in their retreat.

"Yes" Kagome replied somewhat annoyed now alone with the arrogant lord.

"Prove it" Sesshoumaru responded flatly, his burning gaze not wavering in the slightest. Feeling more offended by his unbelievably flat tone the fiery teens eyes flashed revealing her anger.

"Let me think, in the past recent days you have managed to stalk me, fall on me, not to mention you've summon me to your house where you have threatened me, tricked me and tried to hug me on numerous occasions, does that do it for you fluff boy" her tone full of triumph at her interpretations of the past events.

"Miko" Sesshoumaru growled in warning. However this was definitely the defiant woman he had come across time and time again. At least she was fighting with the demoness inside her.

'Why hasn't she…?' Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the woman, analysing the woman.

"Why have you not purified the demoness?" he asked hoping to satisfy his concerns. "Or are you not capable of doing such a task?" Instantly irritated Kagome spat back,

"If your parents had bothered to teach you compassion, instead of filling your head with just fighting techniques. You would probably understand that killing is not the only answer in solving difficult situations!" Kagome instantly regretted losing her temper.

A strong clawed hand wrapped around her slender neck, instantly silencing her. Kagome was now suspended effortlessly in the air only inches off the ground, her hands clutching at the fine silk of his Haori. The fiery teen gulped, her body tingling in fear. A strong golden gaze burrowed into her, her tiny hands unlatched themselves from his fine silk as he lessoned his own grip. She could just make out the slight movement from the muscles around his jaw, he was holding back. Sapphire eyes widened in realization, he was showing compassion, to her.

"Sorry I didn't mean…" she whispered her voice laden with guilt, somewhat satisfied Sesshoumaru lowed the woman down to the ground.

"You are naïve to not purify the manifestation." Sesshoumaru began anger seeping away as he spoke "However, it may not be in vain." Kagome relaxed.

Removing his hand from the teen, her fingertips brushed his retracting fingers. The sensation sent shivers up the stoic lord's back. He turned away from the woman walking towards the closed door.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered.

The Inu Youkai stopped, tilting his head at the woman showing her he was listening.

"How did Shippou get here?" her voice filled with hope he would answer, sighing almost silently Sesshoumaru parted his lips.

"The Kitsune travelled through this Sesshoumaru's barrier," he said flatly. "You should be proud, not many can." Kagome could tell he was someone impressed by her adopted son's determination.

"Oh one more thing Sesshoumaru" she called again. The Inu Youkai paused again annoyed she had yet again addressed him so informally. Though he had not forgotten she had called him 'fluff boy' she would regret that. "I think it may be best if Shippou was to stay somewhere else. I may not wake up myself and I don't want this woman, this thing inside me to hurt my Shippou," her words laced with fire.

Sesshoumaru could tell how much she cared a lot for the Kitsune, a surprising trait for a Miko.

'She would make a perfect mate. A proud one, not to be dominated so easily. But soft for her pups.' he shook away those thoughts vigorously, he was glad it was too dark for the human to witness his apparent shock. Again his thoughts crept to his father. Stepping through the doorway, he looked at the woman one last time. Their eyes locked briefly before Sesshoumaru closed the door and closed her image off from him. Unfortunately for him he now had to address the ex-nanny.

"Do not" Sesshoumaru breathed to the old demoness now stood in his study. Just how did she get in here? Amaterasu had a rather large grin on her face.

"I take it that went well?" she said.

"I take it the Kitsune has already met Rin?" he countered Amaterasu dryly.

"Yes my lord." she stated still grinning. Once again the ice prince had let his resilient guard down allowing the older demoness to tap into his thoughts. To say she was somewhat intrigued at his inner wonderings would be an understatement. She never thought she would see the day the stoic lord would admit a woman was beginning to infiltrate the many walls around his cold heart.

"Very well, have the boy sleep their tonight" Dismissing the woman, Sesshoumaru headed towards his own bedroom annoyed with the ex-nanny.

'This is a question of lust, nothing more.' He purposely let the older woman hear his thoughts.

Closing the screen on his own room, Sesshoumaru rested his head on the wooden frame. His inner barrier back in place keeping his emotions inside. Was he falling into his father's footsteps? Sending his aura through the wall towards the cursed woman he could sense her irritation.

'Still unable to control her emotions' he smirked before stepping into his room some more.

Kagome slumped onto the futon, head resting on the wall connecting hers to the demon lord's,

'Why can't I stop thinking about him' she cursed hating the fact she was acting like a typical teenager of her time. 'He's Inuyasha's evil brother for the love of…'

Picking up one of the soft pillows probably stuffed with straw. The raven haired teen forcefully pressed her face into it sighing heavily as the heat from embarrassment riddle her cheeks.

'Why must it be him? Why must I have feelings for Sesshoumaru of all people? Is this punishment for not marrying Inuyasha after we defeated Naraku?' Kagome wanted to scream into her pillow, but feared for the demon ears around her. 'True ever since I met Inuyasha I was attracted, but I was fifteen!' As the pillow fell from Kagome fingers, she took note of the small screen opposite leading to the balcony.

Kagome stepped out onto the balcony, the cool winter's breeze instantly flickering her hair behind as well as tormenting the outer Kimono.

Kagome noticed a familiar red blob in the distance. Her past was huddled up on one of the roofs on the opposite side of the main house. Her body filled with chills as her hands brushed the cool wooden frame of the balcony. A small smile filled her face as she watched the boy she once loved bask in the moonlight.

'Well now,' she chuckled. 'Despite his cold indifference to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru might not hate his brother at all,' sighing she gently pushed back one of her dancing tendrils behind her ear, before leaning closer enjoying the powerful wind now blowing against her slender frame. The breeze was free and untamed. Making Kagome smile widely, the air reminded her so much of the man next door.

A soft humming stirred the man next door from his slumber, however faint it was. To his demonic ears it was as clear as crystal. Flashes of those clear-cut orbs plagued his mind briefly, for one such as him the constant reminder of her presence was becoming a nuisance. Rising up off the futon no care for his present attire, he left in pursuit of the soft serenade.

Kagome became more confident in her hushed singing. Her body moved softly in her fine silks, she had put on after her bath. Why she had decided to let herself become so carefree all of a sudden didn't hamper her new found resilient behaviour, it was true she should be more troubled but she just couldn't. She was happy, how could she not in such beautiful surroundings. Another fast spin created another gust, picking up her already dancing locks as well as her creating her outer Kimono to float around her. The pit pat of her bare feet on hard wood filling the empty space around her. The giddy teen had no awareness to the golden discs transfixed on her spinning form. It wasn't like he hadn't seen a girl spin before, Rin did it quite often actually. But for someone as old as Kagome was someone who should be married with at least three or four children by now, but she was a Miko.

However Sesshoumaru couldn't deny she looked appealing. Her skin illuminated by the lanterns at the ends of the cornices. Creating a pinkish glow that shimmered on her and her Kimono. The black locks highlighted by the same light making her whole appearance warm and inviting. Kagome stopped, stunned sapphire eyes glistened at the proud figure stood on the adjoining balcony, only separated by a metre gap and a vast drop to the ground.

"Sesshoumaru…" she breathed, the harsh wind carrying her voice over to the still Taiyoukai. The same wind rattled through his silvery tendrils despite being tucked into a braid. Her small mouth dropped as her eyes settled on his undressed appearance, the usual red and white silk that covered his milky skin, just as loose as her own golden kimono. Dragging her eyes back up to the forbidding eyes that had not softened in the slightest, the teen started to feel quite uncomfortable.

'Crap one guess what he is thinking.' Kagome sighed, she didn't mean to ogle the man. But Kagome twitched biting her lip to stop the laughter building inside. The usual witty rebounds from the ice prince were completely silenced, had the juvenile woman finally overcome the powerful Inu lord.

Kagome blinked slowly, was he angry? The bubbly teen blushed parting her lips as her heart began to race. 'I hope he isn't like Amaterasu. I'd rather he didn't read my thoughts right now.' Sesshoumaru flicked his gaze back to and from the woman. 'Oh no did he hear those' her tiny body now riddled with dread. Kagome couldn't exactly hide her discomfort from the all-knowing dog Youkai.

"Humans emotions are troublesome" was that it? Was that all the well versed demon lord could think to say? The pensive human awed over the fact he was just as uncomfortable as her.

'And he has the audacity to spite my feelings, when clearly his own aren't under that roofless control he is so proud of, arrogant …' Kagome pouted, the furrowing of her brow in irritation had created an annoyance of its own; her gentle fingertips now covered her face as she collapsed in pain. Sesshoumaru quickly reached over the small gap that separated them, his clawed delicate fingers laced around her inner Kimono snagging the fabric as he pulled her close, steadying the falling human into his iron hold.

Molten orbs took in the woman, this was the closest she had ever been over the past couple of encounters. He could not deny he had spent far too many times in close proximity of the raven rarity and yet the sensation was still foreign. If he thought that night he had carried her back to his moronic half-brother had been close enough, he was quite mistaken. All new smells began to invade his sharp senses, a very dominant fruity smell coming from her luscious locks. This Fruity fragrance masked a less obvious extremely fresh cooling scent which teased at his sensitive nose with each soft breath she took. Sesshoumaru shifted his upper body away, perhaps he had been close enough just not so observant. The demon lord had been so lost in the woman's aroma, he failed to notice the beryl eye's patiently waiting for his own sunset orbs to notice.

As soon as the sunset orbs settled on the bland blue, she spoke.

"My, my Lord Sesshoumaru not suffering the same illness as your father are we?" her tone laden with sarcasm. Sesshoumaru did not favour sarcasm all that well. Instantly dropping the girl, the action followed with a loud thud. "That hurt!" The female cried, still hidden from sight.

After motioning his indifference to her moan of discomfort, Sesshoumaru took off back into his own room.

'That being is up to something.' He thought privately before reclining back into the large futon still riddled with the humans scent. She wanted Kagome but for what?

Amaterasu quickly walked to the furthest outhouse where she had left Inuyasha. The small thuds at his door alerted Inuyasha taking in a big sniff the boy realized it was only the old demoness.

"Well, at least you've calmed a bit, boy" hands on hips and a large grin now adorned her usual vacant expression.

"Yeah, yeah. When can I see Kagome?" Inuyasha snapped keeping his ears down in submission. The woman already proved she was capable of whipping the boy if he dared sass her again.

"In all honesty…" she started, her grin wavering as she looked at the hopeful teen. "I don't know" she admitted finally.

"But…" the same golden orbs flickered in deep thought, "Take me to Sesshoumaru now! If he won't honour his promise I'll rip him limb from limb" A strong fist collided with the silver head of the teen. Amaterasu now showing a scary expression similar to Sango's after she beats the pervert Monk.

"Seriously Inuyasha, sometimes I wonder how you've survived these many years." The older woman sighed, carefully she watched the boy who was now rubbing his throbbing head.

"Amaterasu," he began attentively, her attention still fully on the half demon, "Is Sesshoumaru…" once again golden eyes flickered as he thought over his words.

"Spit it out boy" the older woman sighed irritated by his lack of confidence.

Inuyasha began fumbling his claws together as his spirit lowered. He didn't know if he should say it, the notion had been tormenting him for many weeks now. Every time he smelt Sesshoumaru's scent on Kagome he exploded in rage. She was meant to be his. Wasn't she?

"Is Sesshoumaru courting Kagome?" He spoke deflated. Amaterasu felt every strain the younger son had gathered inside. She was beginning to understand Kagome's feelings. Only earlier that day he had stupidly thought the Chinese lord was courting the poor girl. What had set the boy into primal mode? Amaterasu stood by her judgement, the boy obviously needed to say it out loud. To acknowledge each and everything that may confuse him, it was a child's way of sorting out adult situations. The boy was obviously lacking in the attentions Sesshoumaru had received from his father. Such a pity, if only Sesshoumaru was not so hateful of the boy, Inuyasha could learn so much.

"Your brother has not stated a claim on the girl, but…" she spoke the last word with as much determination as she could. She had defiantly got his full attention now. "If he would, what would you do? You are the youngest son." She said matter-of-factly. Inuyasha interjected fully fired up.

"Kagome was mine to begin with, he can't have her!" As the red filled his eyes Amaterasu couldn't back away quick enough.

"Amaterasu" a dominant voice echoed throughout the darkened room. Inuyasha only snarled at the new presence. The older demoness bowed as her lord stepped into the ample light. His intense golden stare poured into the ex-nanny, bowing she excused herself.

'Go easy on him' she fed the words into his mind.

"Go away" Inuyasha started voice full of malice.

"Inuyasha." He spat. "I will speak you will listen, then you will tell your other human companions to leave." Sesshoumaru commanded with no fault in his voice. Sesshoumaru had no intention of letting any more humans into his home, not when some of the demon nobles were still guests in his house. Inuyasha was rough in speaking. His hatred for his older brother was obvious to any who could whiteness the formal address.

"Why should I listen to you" he spat out eyes as red as the blood boiling in his veins. Sesshoumaru let his own demonic blood seep into his eyes, instantly over powering the whelp.

"You will listen half breed." Sesshoumaru's aura's spiked in unison with his half-brother. The building pressure caused the old wood to creak under the strain. Sesshoumaru was now growing tired of the defiance, pushing more of his Youkai at Inuyasha who had no other choice but to comply.

"Your human will be returned. If this Sesshoumaru has to repeat himself one more time, I will not hesitate to throw her in the dungeons. Is this clear." Inuyasha gritted his teeth together, all red seeping away from his golden gaze. Inuyasha half nodded in agreement before dashing off after the human companions he had abandoned earlier.

Sesshoumaru decided to take the longer option back to his retreat. Truth be told he would have rather kicked the irritating pup half way to China instead of start another pointless battle inside his walls. But the other lords would have come to ogle at all the commotion. This he would not allow.

After walking up staircase after staircase. Sesshoumaru was once again stopped from his desire to relax when loud crashes could be heard from that damn Miko. Two pairs of small hands clasped onto his trousers. Their hands shaking in worry. Glaring down to the two children frightened by the noises, the stoic lord tightened his jaw.

'This is harassment from the gods' Sesshoumaru cursed stroking both the children's head subconsciously.

'Quit complaining and help me, you conceited bastard' Amaterasu spoke into his mind with such force his temple began to ache. Children still attached ruthlessly to the ice lord. Sesshoumaru stepped into the female's room. Grabbed the wailing human he effortlessly slung the women over his shoulder before striding into his room. Both children let go instantly with the help of Amaterasu who grabbed onto their collars.

'We'll leave these two alone shall we children' Smiling up to her lord who was evidently not amused.

* * *

><p>AN: Please continue to review, It makes my day. Honestly :)


	10. A Rejected Encounter

A Rejected Encounter

A/N: Double update. Apologies for taking to long to write the previous chapter.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha stood looking down at the two human companions. Sango held the gaze, indifferent to his obvious inner struggle. Miroku however seemed disinterested. Sango nudged the monk with her demonic boomerang, before casually throwing it over her right shoulder, whilst the other hand now rested on her hip.<p>

"Inuyasha…" She began fired up. It hadn't taken the two long to walk to the outer gate. Despite Miroku deliberately taking a slower pace, enraging the demon slayer. Resorting in her taking off into the sky with Kirara, making Miroku run to keep up.

"Sango, Kagome is fine." He bit out. "You don't need to attack the whole palace, ya know you'll only get yourself killed." Inuyasha scratched his head not particularly interested. Inuyasha couldn't help reminisce battling with his small rag-tag group. He missed it.

"Why you flea bitten…" Sango curved herself ready to attack. Both Inuyasha and a small group of Sesshoumaru's guards braced themselves for the contact.

"That is enough Sango." Miroku called from the side-lines, hands placed onto bent knees as he tried to catch his breath. Smiling up to Inuyasha who narrowed his eyes at the lecherous monk.

"Why! What are you hiding from us Inuyasha" She yelled. Similar to Kagome's peeved cries. Inuyasha stared wide, Sango rarely loses her cool.

'She really loves Kagome, as a sister.' sighing in defeat Inuyasha spoke calmly to the irritated woman.

"Kagome is possessed" Inuyasha revealed abruptly. Miroku flicked his gaze onto Inuyasha now approaching a calmer Sango. Miroku gazed at her clenched fists. Inuyasha continued. "Sesshoumaru has it under control and I hate to admit it but…" Again the teen paused whilst his anger subsided, "Mr high and mighty, might be the only one to help her." Miroku placed his un-cursed hand to his lips,

'For Inuyasha to say this, it must be serious.' Possessions was his area of expertise, 'so this must be something bigger. Or perhaps Inuyasha, no Sesshoumaru doesn't want interference.' Miroku shrugged,

"I see, we will trust your judgement" he said carefully. Sango shot up her angered eyes in disbelief

'How can he just give in?' Shaking her head in shock, why did it feel like she was the only one concerned?

"Sango, trust me" he whispered knowing Inuyasha hadn't heard him. His ears were a big tell-tale sign to whether he was listening in. They usually twitched when straining to pick up whispers or distant sounds. Something Miroku had picked up when the Hanyou would ease drop onto Kagome's conversations with Sango.

"Kagome asked, before she changed that is. If you three would check up on Kaede." He lied easily. "It has been over a month since we were last there." he said, it wasn't a lie but still Sesshoumaru did tell him to get rid of the human's. Both Sango and Miroku nodded reluctantly so Inuyasha quickly added, "She's probably worried about that damn well, ya never know there could have been a landslide or something. At least it would put her mind at ease when she comes back to us." That seemed to have done it, both Miroku and Sango were now agreeing to leave.

However Kirara wasn't so trusting, she had known it was a lie her demonic instincts told her so. The small demon kitten growled up to Inuyasha in warning, despite her attempts the larger being only growled back, silencing her.

Elsewhere Sesshoumaru threw Kagome off his shoulder into his room. Her feet stumbling at the obvious restrained power of the demon lords shove.

'Always so restrained' she chuckled.

"Lord Bo Lei" Amaterasu spoke softly to the Chinese lord gliding over to the royal wing. She still didn't quite understand the foreign man. "If you are off to see Mr high and mighty, he is somewhat detained with business at the moment." Bo Lei chuckled at her tone towards her Lord.

"Do not worry Amaterasu. I mean your house no harm quite the contrary actually" the sapphire eyes glinted in amusement. The older demoness narrowed her own cold charcoal stare. She had so many questions, questions she just couldn't ask. Her reluctance to speak caused the Chinese demon to call out to the demoness. "Speak your mind Amaterasu." He softly tugged at the woman. Taking a deep breath Amaterasu nodded, motioning to the staircase the lord had only just approached from. The two plodded on down until Amaterasu approached a smaller door at the very far side of the house. Not surprising it was in the complete opposite direction from the western lord.

As they both stepped in the dragon lord's childlike gaze widened ever so slightly. The room was hardly a room at all, but a large cave concealed in the traditional house. The room concealed a small irrigation system. Soft trickles of water fell into two large hollow bamboo troths, which split apart diagonally into smaller troths, supplying water to stone flower beds cut out of the rock. In the centre of the room lay a large square koi pond with a couple of walking stones inside.

"What is this place?" The stunned lord asked unconsciously. Amaterasu smiled warmly the foreign flowers mixing with the native flowers, now filling their sharp senses. Taking a small step onto one of the stones set in the middle of the still pond, Amaterasu flicked her fingers at the lord beckoning him closer which he tentatively obliged.

"It is simply an indoor garden with a fresh supply of water." She spoke plainly, "However, it is also a good place to talk privately." The older woman revealed quietly, her stone like gaze never leaving the male demon.

"And what is it you wish to say so privately?" playfully he teased the older woman, but all the same remained very regal.

"I have many questions." Lord Bo Lei nodded, his grin never wavering. Narrowing her eyes she began her interrogation. "Firstly, as you seem to know who I am, and who my father was. I do not need to tell you I can manipulate an electrical charge." she began earning the full attention of the Chinese lord. "And since we are in a room filled with water, do I need to continue?" Lord Bo Lei shook his head knowing full well what she meant. "What is really going on here? The human female was summoned here at your request, she was captured by your personal henchman who conveniently disappeared I might add and now she is possessed by a Chinese demoness?" Taking a deep breath Amaterasu waited for his reply.

"Well I can't ruin the ending now, can I" he provoked. Amaterasu scowled, the hairs on the Chinese lords arms began to stick up in result to Amaterasu earlier threat. "However, I will tell you I am not your enemy here, the lord Sesshoumaru understands this that is why I am allowed to roam freely around the household." The older demoness furrowed her brow in annoyance.

"Fine, I will agree with Sesshoumaru's decision." Sesshoumaru had a lot to explain in the morning. "Secondly…" she pressed pensively, but the foreign lord nodded in approval to her continuing the questioning. "How do you know who I am? It is a well-kept secret" the last part added quickly.

"You already know the answer, your suspicions about me are not wrong." he stated calmly.

"So you are also…" Bo Lei nodded, "and you can…" again she was interrupted by a soft nod from the Chinese demon lord. Amaterasu nodded in realization. "You would indeed be a valued ally." She spoke out more to herself. The dragon Demon chuckled, his warm gaze pouring into Amaterasu who immediately collected herself.

"Forgive me Amaterasu" he spoke forcing out his thoughts to the woman in front, instantly the female blushed. Amaterasu opened the small door patiently waiting for the foreign lord to step through. Rubbing her pulsing headache Amaterasu swiftly walked up to the children's room, spearing a quick glance at her lord's chambers, silent as the grave.

'Should I be worried?' she questioned inwardly, before checking in on the children fast asleep.

"You can't kill me Lord Sesshoumaru." Mai Yu spat, a clawed hand tightened around the Miko's throat, her feet dangling two inches off the ground.

"You are forgetting. I am my father's son, I now possess his resurrection blade." Sesshoumaru snarled at the woman's ignorance. "I would not think twice to end your life, as your spirit is unwelcome in the human's body it too will be rejected when I slice through the beings from the underworld." Needless to say the foreign woman didn't need to be told twice, the acidic green glow from his free clawed fingertips set the woman back into the depths of Kagome's mind.

The fiery eyes Sesshoumaru had become very fond of, glistened up at the demon lord, who was still choking her; Kagome panicked. The human dropped quickly, clasping her neck in realization.

'What is his problem? There will defiantly be a bruise tomorrow' she sighed leaning back against the futon. Sesshoumaru futon. Looking up in a bored way, half expecting infuriated golden orbs to be burning out her retinas. She was almost thrown back at the soft apologetic gaze now adorning his usual stone like façade.

"You must purify the demon inside Miko" his tone far from the tenderness his eyes had revealed previously. Kagome flared in anger. "Do not misinterpreted me woman, she is slowly killing you," his usual indifferent tone returned, Kagome could laugh at his predictability.

"No, I believe that is you." She quipped, heading towards the door. Sesshoumaru made no attempt to move from his new spot against the wall, hands crossed over his now covered chest. However using his telekinesis he kept the door shut solid. Kagome turned to look at the demon. "That is not fair, let me out!" she yelled. She always knew he was skilled, he had thrown skulls at her in his father's grave with his mind. It was an unfair advantage. Kagome began stomping off towards the balcony. She could hop over the small distance to her own balcony. Sesshoumaru noticed her attempts to escape and pulled a small side table to intercept her retreat. Kagome knocked into the small wooden object, flailing her arms she fell to the floor.

Kagome clutched her battered foot, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Grabbing a small lacquered box off the offending furniture, she launched the object at Sesshoumaru. Letting out an incredible cry as she launched the thing. As Sesshoumaru concentrated to stop the small object from colliding with his person, Kagome made her escape through the bedroom door.

Before she could realise she had ran down into the vast space of greenery outside. The tears hadn't stopped one bit and the many servants she passed turned their heads is astonishment at the fleeting human. Kagome finally stopped running when her brain acknowledged she was now stood on grass and not wooden floors. Sighing heavily as more and more tears left her stressed complexion. Kagome fell to her knees, hugging herself her deep crystal eyes brightened by her tears, flashed upwards at the approaching figure clad in red.

"Inuyasha" she croaked rubbing her bloodshot eyes to get a better look at her old friend. The golden orbs were present and she was glad he had some control now. Rising up off the cold ground Kagome quickly embraced the tense half demon. Inuyasha relaxed, it was his Kagome, not the woman possessing her. His own clawed hands wrapped around her waist pulling the woman closer.

In the distance two gold orbs danced around the scene below. Sesshoumaru jaw twitched the only indication of his growing irritation, Inuyasha could never really control himself in front of the human but what irritated the demon lord the most, was Inuyasha knew he was stood watching them. Their almost identical stare connected briefly. Inuyasha's orbs laden with triumph as he held the human female possessively. His beast revelling in the fact Sesshoumaru had seen them.

Painstakingly Sesshoumaru tore his eyes away in resentment as the Hanyou glared up towards the balcony.

"Inuyasha I can't breathe" Kagome muffled voice startled the younger brother from his self-contained happiness from his assessment on Sesshoumaru's current displeasure. Letting Kagome go ever so slightly, Inuyasha remembered how he had come across his crush; Inuyasha's iconic ears dropped as did his mood.

"Why are you crying Kagome? Did that bastard hurt you?" Inuyasha spoke calmly. Kagome smiled softly shaking her head. Sighing Kagome bit her lip in regret, Sesshoumaru hadn't hurt her at all. She just lost her temper from always being pressured into things she didn't really want to do. Pushing on Inuyasha chest lightly, she scrambled to her feet taking full hold of her own weight. Inuyasha wasn't at all happy by her sudden retreat.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I have to go, I forgot I had to do something." she lied running back to the house, pausing before she stepped onto the wooden deck. Turning back to her old friend Kagome noticed his face now buried in his thick fringe. "Inuyasha" she called, but the boy did not look up "I will come back okay." Brushing her feet gently she stepped through one of the many screens.

Inuyasha glanced up at the balcony Sesshoumaru had previously stood at. He was not there now, but Inuyasha's beast reacted nevertheless. His nose could not deny the fact his brothers scent was all over Kagome and this riled the younger brother. Kagome was his! Becoming infuriated, Inuyasha took off as fast as he could after the raven Miko. Her fingers latched under the small groove of one of the indoor screens. Suddenly she was zipping through the air with two clawed hands covered in red wrapped around her waist.

Her body bounced effortlessly in time with Inuyasha's across the courtyard. She turned her head as best as she could to look up at Inuyasha, but all she saw was the dull silver cascade of his demonic hair.

"Put me down Inuyasha" Kagome yelled half-heartedly. Inuyasha was quick to chat back.

"No, you keep evading me. So I will force you to listen." Kagome noted the anger seeping out of his voice. It was far scarier than Sesshoumaru's had been before she ran out crying. Her mouth ran dry with fear, but this just made Inuyasha hold tighter.

'Is he trying to comfort me?' she questioned but the sudden tightness around her lungs made it really difficult to think straight as the air escaped her. She could only hope he would let go soon.

Roughly placing her down on one of the smaller ledges across the cliff-face, Inuyasha studied Kagome closely, her breathing was heavy and her face had a blue tint to it.

'She is in pain, he must have hurt her.' His blood filled eyes dropped onto Kagome's hands now clutching onto the dirt below her wavering body. Small drips of salty water pit-patted onto the floor where her dress had not caught them. Guilt filled his whole mind. Calmly walking behind the girl the demon teenager plonked down behind, pulling her closer making sure he was as gentle as he could be.

"Why did you lie about leaving with Sesshoumaru?" his voice softly teasing her left ear, before she felt his head dip onto her left shoulder. Kagome felt guilty. She had lied to them about the whole situation. She didn't want to fight any more, and dropping Sesshoumaru's name would have only provoked Inuyasha.

"I didn't know what to say" she admitted finely, "You hate Sesshoumaru and he is really scary, I complied hoping you of all people would understand." Inuyasha twitched, he was supposed to be her best friend but he felt so betrayed at the thought of her leaving with his half-brother.

"So why did you restore his arm?" Yes Inuyasha had noticed her power had flared, and his suspicion only became reality when Sesshoumaru came to confront him.

"It was an accident, I was in his debt and I lost my temper and well it just happened." Kagome was becoming careful with her answers, she didn't want to tell Inuyasha she had been grabbed by Sesshoumaru and the sudden act startled her causing her body to react. Inuyasha remained silent, fingers laced around the woman.

"Why did you owe him?" he spat, what was going on between his brother and 'his' Kagome.

"Well he saved my life" Kagome told him straight. Inuyasha growled causing Kagome to jump in his hold.

"You always smell of him" Inuyasha spat, turning his head away.

'She's hiding something from me, I'm supposedly her best friend but she's always lying!' The smell of salt teased his heightened senses, she was crying again. Sesshoumaru touched down silently, growling low at his younger brother.

"Half-breed" his tone full of warning, but he remained graceful and Kagome couldn't hide the fact she was somewhat relieved. Inuyasha's gaze flicked between Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

'She is happy that bastard is here.' his beast grew inside overpowering his feeble grasp on control. Inuyasha assessed the area quickly.

"Do not." Sesshoumaru spoke, Kagome shivered she had been wrong earlier.

'Sesshoumaru is way scarier' yelping in pain as Inuyasha tightened his grip once again around her already bruised lungs. Inuyasha narrowed his gaze up at his brother's authority, after considering escaping would not be wise, Inuyasha gave up. Letting his beast take full control Kagome was unaware of the secret possessive language being spoke between brothers. Inuyasha was stepping over his boundaries, the young Inu Youkai growled loudly stopping Sesshoumaru from stepping closer.

Kagome screamed. Golden orbs of the western lord stared wide in disbelief, Inuyasha had marked her. Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru stared wide eyes at one another, until the two individual streams of crimson trailed down her pale skin. Grabbing the ice prince's attention. Kagome became hysterical as the pain finely registered. Her rampant breaths caused the trails of blood to shake down onto her expensive Kimono, while her crystal orb trembled as the tears began welling up. Inuyasha immediately moved away from her. Taking a look back to the girl now cradling herself. The young golden eyed boy sighed, he could not leave her. His soon to be mate was in distress.

Sesshoumaru hungrily eyed the blood, following the path up to her newly formed wound. A large angry indentation was the remnants of a carelessness mark. The older demonic dog couldn't contain nor understand his anger. Without thinking Sesshoumaru struck Inuyasha, a carefully placed punch knocked out the idiocy that was his half-brother.

The demon lord too was in distress. Frustrated with his uncharacteristic actions, Sesshoumaru bled out his thoughts in search of Amaterasu. In seconds bare feet burrowed into the dry dirt from the cliff, her white Kimono shifted slightly in the shear speed she had appeared. Bo Lei also approached the small ledge joining Amaterasu.

Sesshoumaru remained rooted to the spot, the golden orbs swirling with tiny bits of red, the eldest demon Amaterasu narrowed her vacant glare, before wordlessly ordering Bo Lei to take the unconscious Inuyasha. Tenderly she approached Sesshoumaru.

"My lord, I believe Kagome would enjoy a nice warm bathe, don't you think?" she whispered almost silently, not that she expected Kagome to hear. The poor child was in shock and was most probably numb to anything and everything. A soft flutter from the stunned prince indicated the demon lord had understood stepping back ever so slightly. Sesshoumaru let Amaterasu take over. Picking up the tender teen, the motherly demoness slipped her hand around the girl's waist, pulling Kagome's own hand over the demoness shoulder, without warning Amaterasu took off towards the bath house, jumping through Kagome's private balcony.

Kagome hissed in pain as Amaterasu placed the warm rag onto her open wound, her brilliant blue eyes now red and puffy from all the crying. Amaterasu began dabbing at the bite mark the young Inu son had left on the girl.

Lord Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth, finally in full control of his emotions. The large oak door of his study was now the only barrier keeping him from separating that of his half-brothers head from his fire cat clad shoulders. The door opened, Bo Lei looked up to find a very angry Sesshoumaru, his eyes glazed over with a heartfelt hatred to the boy now restrained inside.

"Lord Sesshoumaru" Bo Lei started in very simple Japanese, placing a graceful hand onto the tense demon in front. "You wish to speak?" the slight twitch in the dog demon jaw the only indicator to the dragon that his fellow lord was not amused in the slightest.

"Quite" was his only reply, Lord Bo Lei shut the door on the younger brother and began walking away with Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" the white dragon placed both hands into opposite sleeves, waiting for his companion to open up.

"Let us continue this discussion in Chinese" Sesshoumaru interjected, the majority of his household had no knowledge of such language, so it would be safe to say their conversation would be private. Lord Bo Lei nodded in agreement with much ease delighted by the thoughtfulness and tactful mind the silver haired lord had.

"What troubles you?" the content lord asked. His native language fluttered off his talented tongue. Sesshoumaru however was somewhat annoyed by the question, it was not obvious? Bo Lei chuckled by the withdrawn lord. "My lord, it would be negligent of me as a Lord of my realm to 'not' notice your discomfort." Sesshoumaru knew when he was defeated. He had no witty answer to counter-attack. Lord Bo Lei proceeded carefully. "You realise Inuyasha is not acting himself" Sesshoumaru reacted instantly.

"This is not of my concern. Do not forget this Sesshoumaru knows who you are, Lord Bo Lei." Fangs revealed as he snarled towards the continent Dragon Lord.

"Please let me be frank" the dragon lord matched the icy tone from Sesshoumaru, who half nodded in the suggestion. "You are undoubtedly feeling vexed by the half-breed. He has overstepped his already tight boundaries, he has practically soiled your name and that of your fathers and now the priestess." Sesshoumaru's stare grew colder. "And this is what you are more peeved at?" Another growl left Sesshoumaru. Bo Lei continued. "You wish to know if the mark took. My advice to you Lord Sesshoumaru, is to go and find out from her."

Slipping away quietly Bo Lei smiled warmly as he watched the other demon lord come into realization where the small discussion had taken them. Lord Bo Lei was indeed a cunning dragon not one to speak plainly but always in riddles. Not that the ice prince would complain, it did indeed make life much more interesting, regardless of the fact it was intensely annoying.

The hot vapours from the bath house carried the sweet smell that was Kagome. His brain overwhelmed with her every emotion that travelled on the mists flowing out from the spring. Edging closer to the door he listened eagerly in on the two women's secret discussion.

"Child, you can't be serious? If you could have done this before, why hadn't you?" Sesshoumaru slowed his breathing his body relaxing into the foggy mist mixed with her scent. Her crisp clear voice rang through his head like a plague, his eyes fluttered closed concentrating on her hushed mews.

"I felt guilty, she has a right to live like any other. But recently…" Kagome spoke up to the older demoness, Amaterasu rose a single eyebrow. Kagome continued more confidently, "My mother told me everything has a right to live, I had a habit of squishing bugs…" she sighed.

"Recently…" Amaterasu ushered the woman to continue.

"Sesshoumaru" his name suddenly sounding unusual. "Well, he said she was killing me, and well this is Sesshoumaru!" her voice was quite but he had heard her. Turning his head towards the opening in the screen he had lent against. Amaterasu had not said anything so Kagome elaborated "Well, I thought about why she was in the Taoist Mirror in the first place." Kagome rested her head against one of the many rocks in the spring. "I want to talk to Bo Lei about it, without Sesshoumaru." Kagome began shifting in the waters, "I can feel her anger at this" she said touching her mark, wincing at the pain.

"You are extremely compassionate" Amaterasu admitted, her dark eyes darted to the door the old demoness knew the young demon lord was propped against listening in.

"She feels betrayed, or the betrayer I can't explain. But I feel comforted by her." Kagome burst into yet more tears. Her stomach was churning which caused the elder demon to soften her tone towards the loveable human.

"There, there, what troubles you?" Kagome looked up her vision blurry. Holding her hands up to her face, failing to stop any tears from escaping Kagome thought about her home, her mother would have comforted her as well. Amaterasu hopeful face waited for a spoken answer.

"I want to go home…" she admitted, "I want to see my mother." Sesshoumaru lifted off the doorway, stunned by her childish nature, but over the past month he had noticed that she saw herself as a child and it had astonished him. She was if he worked out correctly around eighteen.

'Her home must be strange indeed' he thought. Sesshoumaru strode the short distance to his room.

"Goodnight Lord Sesshoumaru" she whispered, hands clasped close to her chest. Sesshoumaru didn't respond. But inclined his head, his silent way of wishing her the same. Kagome crept into her futon, finally she could sleep. It was what, two in the morning? She wasn't sure any more, she just knew she needed to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Please continue to review, I would also like to thank all my reviewers, you are all amazing. And I received a review I did not quite understand from someone about Canon couples, please if you read this can you explain in more detail what you mean :) Amai-Kinoko 3


End file.
